


None Like This

by captainsourwolf



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Hate Sex, Lots of Sex, M/M, Office Sex, Rival Lawyers, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, and instantly hate each other, and it leads to lots of fun times, handjobs, rhink, they hate each other so much, they work at their dad's firm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainsourwolf/pseuds/captainsourwolf
Summary: At age 28, Rhett thought he had it all figured out. He graduated top of his class at Harvard Law, immediately got a job at his dad’s law firm McLaughlin & Neal, and worked his way up to first year associate. He’s confident, he looks good in his suit; he feels great. The other associates flock to him right away, becoming fast friends with the naming partner’s son. Rhett doesn’t mind how much they want to impress him.





	1. Associates

**Author's Note:**

> First off, this is just an excuse to write more Rhett and Link sex because I'm addicted now okay. Also, the food court episodes are a major inspiration for this because Link in suspenders that is all.
> 
> Secondly, EM IS A GEM. Her words of encouragement are the best and I probably wouldn't be posting this first chapter right now, so freaking soon, if it weren't for her. 😘
> 
> Thirdly, I'm nervous posting this. 
> 
> And last, chapter 2 is almost finished being edited and will probably be posted pretty fast. 
> 
> *title is from The Whisper Song by Ying Yang Twins*

At age 28, Rhett thought he had it all figured out. He graduated top of his class at Harvard Law, immediately got a job at his dad’s law firm McLaughlin & Neal, and worked his way up to first year associate. He’s confident, he looks good in his suit; he feels great. The other associates flock to him right away, becoming fast friends with the naming partner’s son. Rhett doesn’t mind how much they want to impress him.

That is until the new first year associate comes waltzing in. He’s at least six feet tall, has shaggy dark hair, striking blue eyes, and nerdy looking glasses. His suit fits a little weird on his body, like he found it on the rack and said to hell with it because it was cheap. Rhett is transfixed. 

“Um, hi, hello,” the guy stammers. He adjusts his tie with shaky hands. “I’m trying to find my cubicle, I’m new.” He sticks a hand out for Rhett to shake. Rhett grins and takes it, loves how much smaller it is in his own hand. The guy is _pretty_. 

_I think I’ll call him Blue Eyes_, Rhett thinks. 

“Hi there,” Rhett drops the guy’s hand and points over his shoulder towards the empty cubicle across from his. “This must be yours. I was wonderin’ who was gonna take over Gregg’s spot.” He spins around and leads Blue Eyes to the empty space. “I’m Rhett by the way, Rhett McLaughlin.”

Blue Eyes frowns and drops his hand quickly. “You’re the naming partner’s son?” He looks worried and angry all at once. His brows knit together in a frown before smoothing over and plastering on a fake smile. So it’s going to be that way then.

“Uh, yeah. Is that a problem?” Rhett asks. He groans internally when the guy rolls his eyes. 

“Only if you’re as a big of a douche as your dad,” Blue Eyes says gruffly. Rhett’s face turns red in anger, his temper flaring hot. 

“Hey, now--” Rhett sputters and balls his fists by his side. Some of the other associates standing around snicker, until Rhett turns his glare on them and they stop, clearing their throats loudly. “Here, let’s get you settled. What’s your name?” He’s being overly polite now, trying his best to sweep the comment under the rug, but then Blue Eyes introduces himself.

“Link, Link Neal.”

Rhett’s eyes widen. Link smirks as he slings his things onto the back of his new chair. 

_Well_. 

*  
The rest of the morning is tense. Rhett comes to realize quickly that Link is a try hard, a goody two shoes, a fucking _daddy’s boy_. He’s nervous and jittery and his accent thickens when he gets flustered around somebody; usually it’s one of the other associates, mostly it’s Rhett that gets him riled up. 

Rhett glares at the back of his head every chance he gets. Link is efficient, Rhett gives him that, but he’s trying too hard already. He throws a wadded up piece of paper in Link’s general direction and it bounces off his head. Rhett laughs when Link spins around too fast, chair wobbling, and throws the paper back. 

“Ass,” Link mumbles and goes back to work.

Rhett rolls his eyes. If it were anybody but Link fucking Neal, if it were anybody but the other partner’s son, then Rhett wouldn’t have a problem with the guy. _He’s_ supposed to be the golden boy, _he’s_ supposed to be the one that everybody loves and wants to impress because daddy holds half of the power. But now there’s two golden boys and Rhett doesn’t know how to feel. 

He has heard the stories of how much the McLaughlins and Neals hate each other. He’s heard of the rivalries that lead them to becoming partners and open their own firm right here in Los Angeles, starting up a business that quickly rose to the top because they were that good together. They get the big clients, the big money, and they flaunt it every chance they get; even if that means hating each other. 

Rhett is fully prepared to continue the rivalry in his dad’s place. Besides, he already despises Link, no matter how little they know about each other. 

*  
Later when Rhett is enjoying his lunch, Tim comes waltzing in with a big smile on his face. He flops into the chair next to Rhett and unpacks his lunch, still grinning. 

“What’s your problem?” Rhett mumbles around his sandwich. It’s bland and boring, but his momma made it for him so he’s going to eat it if kills him. 

“That new guy, Link,” Tim starts. He unwraps a sandwich and digs into his chips to start eating. Rhett waits impatiently. “You know, the other partner’s son? The one you despise already?”

Rhett huffs in annoyance. “Oh him, the jittery one with glasses?” He scoffs and rolls his eyes, takes a big bite of his sandwich. “He’s harmless. I wouldn’t worry about him.” He grins at Tim. 

Tim laughs loudly, head thrown back, but his laughter stops when he looks to the doorway. Rhett follows his gaze and sees Link standing in the door, mouth turned down in a frown, and skin flushing in anger. He would feel bad, would feel stupid for hating somebody he doesn’t even know, but he doesn’t and he won’t. Link turns on his heel and stalks off back to the cubicles. 

Tim whistles low, eyebrows raised. “Somebody’s gonna get it,” he whispers in amusement. Rhett throws his napkin across the table and laughs when it hits Tim in the nose.

“Shut up, man!”

*  
The end of the day finally arrives. Rhett is tired and his limbs feel too heavy for his body, but he’s happy. He’s worked hard to get here and he’ll be damned if he lets the exhaustion get the better of him. So he shakes it off and packs up his things at the same time every day. 

Today is no exception. He snatches up his bag, cuts off the lamp over his computer, and trudges out of the associate’s den. Most of the space has cleared out already; Link’s cubicle has been empty for a long time. Rhett doesn’t fret over it. 

He waves to Tim on the way past the elevators and to the restrooms. Only a handful of people still linger in their offices, lamps on low and expensive scotch open. Rhett waves to every single one of them as he passes. His last stop before reaching the bathroom is his dad’s office. Usually by now his dad has left to wine and dine his momma at an expensive restaurant, but tonight he’s still mulling over some files on his desk.  
“Hey, dad,” Rhett calls. His dad jerks up in surprise and smiles big and wide. 

“Rhett,” he says back, formal as always. 

“You’re still here? This late?” Rhett glances at the fancy clock behind his dad’s desk. It’s past nine already. 

“Big case coming up. Heard you met Neal’s boy?” His dad glances up at Rhett, eyes shining over his glasses, and smile on his face. “What’d you think?”

Rhett suppresses his grin and shrugs. “He’s alright. A little uptight, but he works hard,” Rhett says honestly. He can at least admit that the guy works just as hard as everyone else. He may be uptight and a goody two shoes, but he’s no slacker, and for that Rhett is glad. If he’s going to have competition then he needs to make sure that competition can work on his level. 

His dad laughs. “I’ll see you at home, son.” He waves and goes back to his files, face serious and smile free. 

Rhett says his goodbye and leaves the office, heading straight for the bathroom. He likes this bathroom; it’s a nice one that only partners get to use, but at night it’s empty and blessedly silent so he can go in peace before the long drive home. Sighing, he drops his bag outside the door and glances around before walking in. 

Rhett skitters to a halt. There, leaning over the sink, is Link. He’s fluffing up his hair and making faces in the mirror. _Dork_, Rhett thinks. He tries not to laugh but a snort works its way out and Link nearly falls backwards in his surprise. 

“What the fuck, man?” Link curses. He clears his throat and straightens up his button down; it’s a nice baby blue that compliments his eyes. The shirt is too big just like the rest of his suit, but Rhett can’t help to think that it fits the other man’s style. “Knock next time, would ya.”

“It’s a public bathroom,” Rhett replies. “Well, for the partners anyway. Technically we shouldn’t even be in here.” He points between the two of them and Link rolls his eyes with a huff. 

“I’ll just go then.” Link grabs his things, slinging his jacket over his bag, and hurries towards the door, but Rhett is blocking it. He startles when Rhett doesn’t move. “Move, Rhett.”

Rhett snickers. “No.” He shoves his hands in his pockets and rocks on his shoes, amused. 

“Come on, man. I’m tired and ready to go home.” Link’s voice is whiny and his accent strong. The sound shoots straight to Rhett’s cock, surprising him and wiping the smile right off his face. Panicking a little, Rhett steps into Link’s space. Link backs up, blush blooming over his cheeks prettily. _Interesting_.

“You know, if you want to fit in here, Link, you should stop being so nervous when someone talks to you.” Rhett reaches up to wipe invisible lint off his own suit, smoothing it down in the process and hoping he looks calm. He doesn’t know why he’s saying it but it’s happening and there’s no stopping it. 

“_You know_,” Link mocks, “I could just go to my dad and complain about the brat in the cubicle next to mine.” He raises an eyebrow and Rhett smirks. “My dad is the other half of this firm in case you forgot.” Link smirks right back, challenging him. 

_So he’s going to play that game, huh?_ Rhett thinks to himself. 

“And my dad is the better half of the firm,” Rhett counters. He steps further into Link’s space. Link staggers back, Rhett’s height overtaking him quickly, and Rhett laughs, kind of mean and a little rough around the edges. 

“Your dad’s a dick,” Link’s voice comes out strangled. His blush is high on his cheeks, a pretty pink tinged with red, and Rhett groans quietly. “And so are you.” He pokes Rhett in the chest and Rhett grabs his wrist, squeezing slightly. “I really don’t like you,” Link says, breathy. 

“I really don’t like _you_,” Rhett remarks and squeezes Link’s wrist one more time before dropping it. He swallows hard at the arousal clear as day in Link’s eyes, pupils wide and dark in the low light of the restroom. “You’re a goody two shoes,” he says and Link reaches around him to lock the door. 

Link glares. Suddenly, in a show of strength that surprises Rhett, Link shoves Rhett against the door and drops to his knees. “I’ll show you goody two shoes,” Link growls, and Rhett thunks his head against the door, mouth dropping open when Link roughly undoes his belt. He gets it unbuckled and his pants unbuttoned, followed by the zipper. 

Sucking in a breath, Rhett rocks his hips forward. He’s half hard already in his nice pants and only getting more turned on the more Link works at his bottoms. Link grabs the waistband of both pants and underwear and yanks them down, just enough to get them around Rhett’s hips. He pauses, staring up at Rhett and Rhett stares back, breathing ragged, chest heaving. 

“Well?” Rhett questions. Link is hovering, breath hot on Rhett’s dick, smirk on his lips as he watches Rhett’s face. “Thought you were gonna show me--” He’s cut off by Link wrapping a hand around him and running his tongue around the head, hand pumping and lips working to coax Rhett to full hardness. 

Link hums in satisfaction. The vibrations are delicious and Rhett moans loudly, but realizes fast that he can’t be loud. His dad or any other stragglers could walk by and hear them so he digs his teeth into his knuckles to stifle the moans. Link doesn’t stop. He slowly works his mouth and tongue down Rhett’s shaft. It’s _so good_ Rhett might combust before they get very far. 

Rhett cards his free hand into Link’s shaggy hair, gets his fingers tangled in the dark strands so he can help guide Link’s mouth the way Rhett wants. Link hums again, runs his tongue up the underside, mouths his way back down and leaves a trail of spit behind. He glances up at Rhett with dark eyes and Rhett moans against his hand, eyes fluttering closed when Link wraps his lips back around the head of his cock and sucks. 

Rhett gets lost in it. Link is so good; he bobs his head in time with his hand, uses his tongue in a way that suggests he’s done this many times before. The thought causes Rhett to buck his hips forward, drive his cock into Link’s hot mouth so far the other man gags and has to pull away. 

Rhett drops his hand to apologize. Link laughs wickedly and smirks before engulfing Rhett in wet heat again, lips shiny with spit and precum as he hollows his cheeks on the way down. He removes his hand to hold onto Rhett’s hips and dig his fingers into soft skin. 

“Link, fuck,” Rhett pants as he rolls his hips forward against Link’s hold. He still has a hand in Link’s hair so he uses it to anchor himself and twist his hips just right, just enough that he’s pushing his cock deep into Link’s mouth and throat. This time Link takes it easily and swallows around him. The feeling of being engulfed in Link’s hot mouth, spit dribbling down to his balls, is enough to have Rhett on the edge. 

“You take it so good for a goody two shoes,” Rhett mocks. He groans when Link pinches his hips and hollows his cheeks one more time, sucking hard as he works his way up Rhett’s cock, only to slide right back down and take him deeper. 

Without warning Rhett is tensing up, hips stuttering, release making his abs clench tightly. He cums down Link’s throat so hard he sees stars, the edges of his vision darkening, and eyes rolling upwards; he swears he loses it for a moment. Link is moaning around him. It’s a filthy sound that makes his stomach tighten.

Finally Rhett can breathe enough to pull his spent cock out of Link’s mouth. Link sighs in satisfaction and when he looks up at Rhett his lips are shiny and swollen, puffed up into a perfect pout. He stands on shaky legs, dragging Rhett’s clothes along with him, and grins at Rhett. 

“Who’s the goody two shoes now?” Link asks teasingly. Rhett looks him over, sees the erection tenting his pants, the muss of his hair, the shiny poutiness of his lips. It’s obscene and nothing like the jittery, dorky looking associate that walked in this morning. 

Rhett does up his button and zipper and leans into Link’s space, hand cupping him through his pants. Link gasps and whimpers when Rhett squeezes him, reaching out to grip his arms. 

Smirking, Rhett presses his lips close to the shell of Link’s ear, gets him good and shivery with just his breath, before kissing it lightly. 

“I still don’t like you.”


	2. Third Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a third year associate gives Rhett power he didn’t have as a first year. He can boss people around a little bit, pawn off his smaller cases so he can work on the more interesting ones, and have someone at his beck and call whenever he wants. It’s a heady rush knowing that the harder he works the more power and confidence he has. And it helps that he’s the son of one half of the firm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya'll your comments are giving me life. I'm so glad ya'll like it. 
> 
> here's part 2. enjoy.

Being a third year associate gives Rhett power he didn’t have as a first year. He can boss people around a little bit, pawn off his smaller cases so he can work on the more interesting ones, and have someone at his beck and call whenever he wants. It’s a heady rush knowing that the harder he works the more power and confidence he has. And it helps that he’s the son of one half of the firm. 

The rivalry between the McLaughlins and Neals has only grown stronger over the last two and some odd years. Nothing ever changes around here except the clientele. They are still the strongest duo in town, butting heads on some controversial cases, bringing in the big money that makes everyone else look puny compared to them. Rhett loves it. He loves hearing the stories, loves getting to be a part of them now that he’s in his third year and on the path for junior partner. 

But then there’s Link. Just like their fathers, Rhett and Link bicker and argue, hate each other with a passion. That passion often leads to one of them on their knees in front of the other, on their back in a ratty hotel room across town, or hiding in a corner in an abandoned and darkened office after hours. Ever since Link’s first day when Link got on his knees for Rhett in that bathroom, Rhett has been addicted. He’s calm and cool on the outside, all cocky confidence spurring him on each day, but on the inside he’s a mess.

He hates Link, hates him as much as he hates cats and liver. The competition between their families has only spurred on the rivalry. It makes Rhett seethe every time Link makes some smart remark or rolls his eyes at something Rhett says. But then Rhett gets to take that hate out on Link, Link giving just as good as he takes, and it eases the fire some. 

After two and a half years Link has grown more confident. He cut his hair shorter, but kept the wings, began styling it occasionally. His suits fit better now that they both make more money; the clothing looks fantastic on him. Even his glasses are trendier and more in style than the last ones he had. But there’s still those days where he’s jittery and nervous, tries too hard to fit in and show that he’s a hard worker without having to use his name to get by. 

Rhett loves the confidence Link has grown into. It makes their meetings hotter and filthier, Link’s mouth betraying the innocence everybody thinks he has. The sounds that come out of him are always loud, always wanton, always rough around the edges. Every sound spurs Rhett on, makes him want to rile Link up more often than usual. 

Eventually they fall into an easy rhythm. Rhett riles Link up, Link gets angry and loses his temper, and they find somewhere to take it out on each other desperately. It’s slowly becoming a problem, but Rhett doesn’t care. 

*  
After a particularly hard case, Rhett is just itching for a fight. He lost a simple pro bono involving a woman who was wrongfully accused of sexual misconduct in the workplace. Rhett gave it everything he had, every resource he could pull from, but couldn’t find the clencher. It shakes his confidence a little.

It doesn’t help when he returns to the office and Link is sitting at Rhett’s desk, perched on the edge with his legs stretched out in front of him, all cockiness on display. So he’s heard. Rhett rolls his eyes and shoves Link’s legs out of the way so he can sit. He tosses his bag under the tabletop, glaring at Link’s legs still in front of him. 

“Move,” he says roughly. Link laughs but doesn’t get up from the desk. 

“Heard you lost your case today. And pro bono, too.” Link grins. His confidence has gotten ridiculous. “Know how bad it looks when the son of one of the most influential law firms in the city loses a_pro bono_ case?” He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth to fight off the grin.

Rhett growls and shoves himself away from the desk. He can’t deal with Link and his new found assuredness right now. He stalks across the associate’s pen, face hot, hands balled into fists, and Link right on his heels. 

“Go away, Link.”

Link laughs loudly. Some of the first year associates standing around watching part like the red sea when they see Rhett barreling through the pen, Link behind him. Everyone learned fast not to mess with Rhett and Link. As much as they despise each other, they are still the most powerful duo in the sea of associates. 

“Come on, Rhett. You know you’re mad and embarrassed,” Link needles, practically catching Rhett’s shoes with his own because he’s so close. Rhett can smell his cologne and almost stumbles in his haste to get away.

Rhett makes it to the elevators fast. He hopes one of them will open up before Link manages to catch up to him. But of course Rhett isn’t that lucky. The doors slide open on the elevator to his right and Link sidles in beside Rhett, smirking. He pushes up his glasses and fuck if it doesn’t make Rhett feel something deep down. 

“What the fuck do you want, Link?” Rhett huffs. He punches the number for the parking garage, willing the elevator to move faster. 

“To make you mad,” Link responds. “You know how much we love to rile each other up, get each other hot,” Link is sidling up closer to Rhett, hand landing heavy on Rhett’s shoulder as he continues to whisper, “make each other mad enough to spit and fuck each other breathless.” 

Rhett moans when Link slides his other hand down the back of Rhett’s pants and squeezes his ass. He leans heavily against the mirrored wall behind him and subtly shifts his hips forward. Link laughs. 

“For someone who still gets so nervous and jittery, ya sure do have a filthy mouth,” Rhett murmurs and lolls his head to the side to watch Link. Link’s eyes flutter closed and his hand squeezes Rhett’s ass one more time, his own hips pressing tight against Rhett’s hip. Link is already aroused, bulge tightening his pants the farther down the elevator goes. 

“I’m only filthy for you.” Link surges forward and kisses Rhett’s neck, right over his pulse. He drags his hand up Rhett’s back, catching the button down and jerking it out of his pants so Link can get his hand on warm skin. The sensation of Link’s light touch on his spine has Rhett moaning again. 

Finally the elevator dings and opens up to level three of the parking garage. Rhett hurries out, Link hot on his heels, hand still up the back of Rhett’s shirt. His car is all the way on the other side of this level, parked in the farthest corner away from the security cameras. The closer they get the faster they walk. 

When Rhett sees his car in the corner he sighs in relief. He grabs Link by the collar of his patterned shirt—hearts, how cute—and practically drags the other man around towards the car, pinning him up against it with such force it knocks the wind out of Link’s chest. Rhett kisses him fiercely, teeth catching Link’s bottom lip and sinking in, drawing a moan from the other man.

Link wrenches his mouth away from Rhett’s, grinning in the low light of the corner, lip already plumping up from Rhett’s teeth. “How you want me?” Link asks, voice rough. He rolls his hips against Rhett’s, hissing at the contact. “Want me on my knees? That’s usually your favorite. Or do ya want me on my back?” He’s grinning still, mouth turned up in a wicked display of teeth that Rhett knows first hand can draw blood and leave marks.

Rhett considers it a moment. He could take him anyway he wants. It always happens this way. They get mad, they hate each other, they compete and they get jealous, so they fuck it out. One of them always ends up in some position or another at the other’s request. 

“Come ‘ere,” Rhett says forcefully. He grabs Link by the collar again and drags him on staggering legs to the front of the car. Link has to stay on his tiptoes to keep up with Rhett. When he gets Link there he pushes him down roughly on his belly, right on the hood of the car.

Link laughs in delight. Rhett wastes no time getting his hands on Link’s waist and tugging his lower half up so Rhett can undo the button and zipper. He makes quick work of it, already straining against his briefs and panting. 

“God I hate you,” Link moans. Rhett pulls his underwear and pants down in one swift motion, letting them drop around his ankles. 

Rhett falls to his knees, hands kneading Link’s ass cheeks, thumbs pulling them apart as he works his way down. He swallows around a lump and has to dig the heel of his hand into his crotch. He moans low in his throat, deep, and rocks forward to press his tongue right against Link’s hole. 

Link gasps and thrusts his hips once before settling down and flopping onto the hood of the car. Rhett keeps pressing his tongue insistently, working his way in teasingly with just the tip until Link is gasping and moaning above him. He grasps at Link’s hips and steadies him. 

His knees are starting to hurt and the zipper on his pants is digging into his erection. But he keeps licking and teasing, dipping the tip of his tongue in and making Link moan every obscenity he knows into the hood of the car. 

“Am I a flower?” Link pants. Rhett rears back in surprise and looks up at him where he’s staring over his shoulder. “Just fucking do it, Rhett, gosh. I’m not gonna break!” 

Glaring, Rhett growls and harshly knocks Link’s legs as wide as possible with his pants in the way, then dives right back in with his tongue. This time he works his tongue all the way in, insistent and hot, getting him as wet as possible. Link keeps releasing these breathy, whiny moans and rocking his hips in small motions, and Rhett _loves_ it. Spit dribbles down his beard when he thrusts his tongue as deep as it will go.

Rhett finally pulls away and stands, Link whining against the surface of the car, trying to push his hips back into Rhett’s. Rhett laughs, mean and too harsh.

“I hate you, too, man.” He undoes his belt and pants, shoves everything down around his thighs and leans over Link to press a kiss to the back of his neck. “Don’t laugh at me ever again,” he whispers into Link’s skin. Link shudders underneath him.

Rhett stands back and spits in his hand, wraps it around his aching dick, and pumps himself slowly. He’s already so close just from how much they hate each other, how much they love these moments, enough that he could cum right on Link’s back hard and fast. He could leave Link right here, spread open and desperate, cock leaking because he’s so ready for it.

Instead he stares down at Link whose head has turned to look at Rhett, blue eyes shining, lips turned up in a filthy smirk. The sight spurs Rhett on. He gathers up spit in the palm of his hand and works it around, then uses his thumbs to spread Link open again. 

They hate each other but Rhett isn’t so mean he won’t check on Link. He looks to Link for approval, that they’re really about fuck on his car with just spit and precum, and Link nods and pushes his hips back, insistent. Rhett lines himself up and in one small thrust the head is in. 

Link takes him easily at first, even working his hips back in circles to ease Rhett in. Even though he wants to fuck right into him, fast and unrelentless, Rhett doesn’t yet. He’ll get to that later. Link goes up to his elbows on the car and looks at Rhett over his shoulder.

“Let’s move this along,” he says, voice wrecked. He grins when Rhett roll his eyes.

Rhett pushes him back down, cheek to metal, and tangles his fingers into Link’s mussed up hair. In one sharp thrust he’s the rest of the way in and Link is jerking his hips hard, moan loud and echoing in the parking garage. 

“Fuck yes,” Link gasps out. Rhett grips his hips tighter and thrusts in deeper. He can feel his release already building, too soon, but he holds onto it, high with the hate and the anger over losing. 

Rhett grinds his cock into Link, hard and unrelentless, drawing every naughty word in the book from Link’s mouth, Link strangling on moans after every one. Rhett reaches around and wraps a hand around Link’s dick, leaking precum and getting his shirt wet, and jerks him off in time with his own thrusts.

Link is a babbling mess. Rhett can’t understand anything coming out of his mouth except expletives and it makes him laugh, so close he’s giddy with it. Rhett shoves Link into the metal hood of the car even harder and that’s all it takes for Link to gasp and release all over Rhett’s hand in thick spurts. His hips stutter and his moans are loud and Rhett is right behind him.

He stills his hips flush against Link’s ass as he spills his release into the other man, eyes screwed shut and mouth hanging open on a silent moan. When he’s done he collapses over Link breathless and spent. Link huffs under him and shoulders Rhett out of the way. 

Rhett shakily gets back to an upright position to fix his pants and briefs. Link scooches around until he’s on his back and can watch Rhett. Rhett smirks at him. He looks utterly fucked with his spent dick resting against his shirt and his pants sagging dangerously low on his legs, hair a mess and glasses askew, eyes bright. 

“Next time we do it _in_ the car,” Link says in a ragged voice. He slides off the hood of the car so he can get his clothes fixed. Rhett stares at the wet spots on his patterned shirt and grins knowing he did that, knowing that for the rest of the day Link is marked. Link must realize what Rhett is thinking because he rolls his eyes and shoves at Rhett’s shoulder. “I have an extra suit in my cubicle. Don’t get your hopes up.”

Rhett huffs and shoves Link back. Link catches his arm and drags Rhett towards him, pressing their lips together in a kiss that is more sweet than it is dirty. Rhett startles and rears back so fast he almost stumbles. Link seems just as surprised.

Clearing his throat, Rhett straightens his tie, fixes his clothes one more time, and spins on his heel to leave. He leaves Link standing there surprised and wrecked and it makes him feel a little meaner than usual, but he keeps walking.

_I still fucking hate him._


	3. Junior Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Down the road, Rhett grows up. He loses the cockiness and gains all the confidence of a man that knows he’s in a powerful position above the others. It makes his head rush every day when he walks into the firm and sees his name on that glass door in stark white and a simple font. 
> 
> Rhett McLaughlin  
Junior Partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Em is a gem and I love her.
> 
> I'd like to thank Link Neal for cutting his hair however many years ago now. I'd also like to thank Link Neal for his Food Court suit. Both of these things is what inspired this chapter. 
> 
> This is dirty ya'll.

Down the road, Rhett grows up. He loses the cockiness and gains all the confidence of a man that knows he’s in a powerful position above the others. It makes his head rush every day when he walks into the firm and sees his name on that glass door in stark white and a simple font. 

_Rhett McLaughlin  
Junior Partner_

It took nearly 6 years of being an associate, working his tail off to bring in the big clients with all the money, to get to this point. The name looks good on the door, boasts someone who’s in control around here, and the feeling leaves his nerves tingling every day. His dad is proud of him and the man he’s becoming, his mom still cries because he doesn’t live with them anymore, _“I’m a man now, Momma,”_ and his brother won’t admit that he’s proud. Rhett loves it. 

Down the hall and in the corner office Link holds the same power. Rhett is a little jealous that he got the nice corner office while Rhett got the middle one, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. As long as his name is on a door of his own, he’s set. He remembers when he was given the promotion he actively sought out Link, tried not to think about the implications of seeking the other out, and gave him the best blow job of his life in celebration.

Link was made partner a month after Rhett. He was so jealous he fucked Rhett on his new fancy couch, Rhett bent over the arm and laughing through it. It was hot and it fueled the fire that’s still ever present between them, never changing over time.

*  
It has been three months since they were promoted. Rhett has been busier than ever, even busier than college or being an associate. Being a partner comes with more responsibility and requires more hours spent pouring over cases, which means he doesn’t have time for Link’s advances and Link doesn’t have time for his. The tension has been building to an all time high with both of them frustrated over a current case and Rhett doesn’t know how much more he can take.

When he glances at the clock Wednesday afternoon and sees that it’s only three p.m. he groans and slams his pen and highlighter down on the desktop. Sighing, he rubs a hand over his face. He’s tired. This case is taking everything he has and leaving him drained each night. 

A knock on the door makes Rhett jump. Glaring, he lifts his head and sees Link, leaning against the frame and adjusting his glasses. He looks good; doesn’t look like the rumpled and nerdy associate that came in six years ago. He’s bulked up some in his arms and shoulders, and his abs are a little more defined every time Rhett traces them with his tongue. Even his glasses have changed. The only thing that hasn’t changed is his hair. It’s still shaggy and dark, falling just past his ears; he’s been letting the wings grow out again. Rhett has to admire the confidence that radiates from Link now. He knows he’s good at this job, knows he’s one of the best partners this firm has seen in a while. It drives Rhett mad. 

“What?” Rhett asks, word sharp on his tongue; he snatches his pen back up and taps it on the glass surface. He’s itching for a good lay and would probably be fine if Link dropped to his knees right here at the desk where anybody could see, but he doesn’t say anything. Instead he looks Link up and down, eyes settling on Link’s messy hair. 

A wisp of hair falls into Link’s face and Link runs a hand through the locks to smooth it back. For a second he looks boyish and younger, handsome, and Rhett nearly snaps the pen in half. He’s ready to rile Link up and get him on his knees; it’s been _too long_. 

“What did that pen ever do to you?” Link jokes. He shoves his hands in the pockets of his nice pinstriped pants and walks into the room, all swagger and cocky confidence in every step he takes. Rhett ignores the stirring in his pants and sits up straighter in his chair. Link notices the shift but says nothing. His mouth pulls up in a smirk when he leans on his hands on the desk. 

Rhett gazes up at him, eyes traveling the length of Link’s strong arms and his smooth throat, all the way to his blue eyes burning behind the dark frame glasses. Swallowing, he stands and mirrors Link on the desk. If anybody were to walk by they would think the duo is arguing like they always do. He’s ready, he’s on fire, his gut is churning with arousal. But then more hair falls into Link’s face. Rhett snaps. 

“How the _fuck_ is anybody supposed to take a junior partner serious with that hair, Link?” The words come out meaner than he intended. “Ya look like you belong in a boy band.” He wants Link to snap and to drag him across the desk so they can kiss and get their hands on each other, but he doesn’t. 

Instead Link frowns, brows knitted together, and pushes off the desk forcefully. Mouth agape, Rhett watches him stalk out of the office and down the hall to the elevators. When the doors open Link disappears inside. 

_Oh_.

*  
Rhett doesn’t see Link for the rest of the day and on into the night. He would be worried but it’s not like he has _feelings_ for the guy. Instead he’s suspicious. Link has never been the type to walk away from a fight or a good fuck, so it was uncharacteristic of him to leave like that and not return. 

It’s unprofessional is what it is. Rhett is furious when he walks in the next morning and Link’s office lights are still off and the door locked. The building is fairly empty at this time of morning and usually he and Link are the first ones there, aside from a couple of try hard associates thinking they can get ahead of the pack by coming in early. He slings his bag onto the floor heavily. _Where the hell is he?_

Rhett sighs loudly into the empty office. He knows he might have hurt Link’s feelings, but when have they ever tiptoed around their words? They have had hot, filthy sex at least once a week for six years now, spurred on by their hate for each other, and not once have they ever apologized for the things they say. Maybe this time it was said harshly, meaner than intended, but Rhett doesn’t think Link would let it get to him that bad. 

He looks at the time on his watch. He has two hours before the entire building arrives. The case he’s been working on is still stacked on his desk, but just looking at the files makes Rhett want to scream. There is an itch he can’t scratch building under his skin and knotting up his spine; it makes his fingers twitch and his hands shake. 

_Five minutes wouldn’t hurt_, he thinks as he glances out into the hallways. Nobody is coming and the elevators are silent so he draws the blinds down the glass walls and quickly flicks the lock on the door. He keeps the lights on low and goes straight for the leather couch hidden behind a wall of bookshelves and surrounded by plush armchairs. One of the perks of being a junior partner means he gets the fancy furniture that he can screw Link on in private.

Rhett sinks into the soft leather with a heavy sigh, button and zipper already undone, and hand already itching to slide into his briefs. He’s half hard, has been this way since yesterday, laid there stewing in it all night long just thinking about Link walking out on him. He licks his palm, wraps it around himself and groans quietly at the touch of his own hand. 

Suddenly the lock starts jiggling in the door. Rhett stills when he hears a voice grumbling and murmuring, then a key being shoved in and the knob turning. He knows who it is without having to look; only one person in this firm would get aggravated about a lock on a door. Too impatient to wait Rhett pumps himself slowly, hips rocking up into it, eyes boring holes at the door. He wants to see it when Link walks in and catches Rhett jerking himself off after weeks of no sex. 

The door finally swings open and--

Rhett nearly loses it. He has to bite his lip and grip his cock at the base to stop himself from cumming all over his fist at the sight before him. Link looks _sexy_. His clothes are new, a soft blue button down tucked into tan slacks that are being held up by _suspenders_ of all things, shoes shiny and brand new. But that’s not what gets Rhett riled up the most. 

Link has cut his hair. Long gone are the shaggy wings and the wisps hanging in his face. Instead it’s clean cut along the sides and swoops up and over his head in a stylish updo. It looks darker, like it’s been dyed a deeper brown, and Rhett could just grab it and never let go. The new look sharpens his jawline and slims up his face, shows off the blue of his eyes more clearly.

Rhett is in agony. If he wasn’t at full hardness before, then he is now just from staring at Link. 

Link is staring back and shuffling on his feet. For a moment Rhett swears he’s blushing under Rhett’s gaze. The Link from six years ago _would_ blush at such an intense stare but this Link, the one that has grown into his confidence and blossomed into a self-assured man, would never blush.

“What’cha staring at?” Link asks and begins to move. He stalks towards Rhett with a grin on his lips and cockiness in every step until he’s standing toe-to-toe with Rhett. 

Rhett clears his throat. “Looks good,” he grumbles and gestures towards Link’s everything. The suspenders, the hair, the clothes, all of it is driving Rhett crazy. He reaches for the suspenders and pulls on them so Link stumbles and falls into his lap. “You look hot.” 

_Hot?_ Rhett feels like a teenager. He’s so worked up he can’t even think straight much less talk right. He just wants to get Link out of these clothes and on the couch on all fours, wreck him until he can’t breathe. 

Link laughs. “Don’t you mean _professional_?” He grinds his hips down into Rhett’s lap, eyes fluttering closed. Rhett swallows past a lump forming in his throat. “What was it you said, Rhett?” He nips at Rhett’s bottom lip, sinks his teeth into the plump flesh before sucking it into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue. Rhett could _die_. “How could anybody take me seriously with that boy band hair?” 

“Oh my god,” Rhett whimpers. With shaking hands he grabs Link by the suspenders again and yanks him down into a kiss that’s bruising and hot and leaves Rhett trying unsuccessfully to suck air into his lungs. 

Link wrenches his mouth away from Rhett’s and grins wickedly at him, sharp teeth dangerous looking in the low light of the office. He has Rhett right where he wants him: turned on and pinned down with nowhere to go. Rhett’s hands are still shaking where they hold onto the suspenders so Link grabs them and pulls them off. 

“I know you want to touch it, so touch it,” Link says and guides one of Rhett’s hands to his head. Rhett immediately tangles his fingers in the soft strands of hair and tugs. The move causes Link to moan, low and deep in his throat, eyes closing in satisfaction. He grinds his pelvis down and Rhett meets him halfway, both of them aching after weeks of starvation. 

Rhett can’t take it anymore. He’s needed it for weeks now, has been drowning without it, and now that Link is sitting here, in his lap, grinding like his life depends on it, Rhett wants it even more. So he takes what he wants forcefully and without pause. He tightens his hold in Link’s hair and uses his free arm to wrap around Link’s waist, gripping tight. 

“Hold on.” Rhett yanks Link by the hair and the waist until he’s on his back on the couch, gasping for breath, legs splayed open to accommodate Rhett’s size. He’s holding on to Rhett’s shoulders with a vice-like grip and doesn’t let go until Rhett is settled above him. 

“Fuck, don’t rip my hair out. I kinda like this look,” Link gasps. He bucks his hips up into Rhett’s but Rhett sits back, doesn’t let him find any relief.

Rhett considers him for a moment. Link’s shirt is rumpled now, the suspenders hanging off one shoulder, glasses askew, and new hair a messy halo on his head. Rhett wants to mess it up even further. Link is breathing hard below him, waiting impatiently, eyes burning holes into him. The expression on Link’s face has Rhett careening forward and down, hands bracing himself on the couch on either side of Link’s head, so he can kiss that filthy mouth. His cock is so hard in his pants that every shift feels like agony on his sensitive skin. 

Link groans into the kiss and desperately rolls his hips up, still seeking some kind of relief. Rhett lifts away, breaks the kiss, and sits back on his knees. He grabs Link’s pants and unhooks the suspenders so he can get the button undone and zipper down. Link sighs when Rhett pushes his briefs out of the way just enough to get a hand in and wrap it around his cock. 

Automatically Link curls a leg around Rhett’s waist; it’s a move he’s gotten used to after years of practice. Rhett trails his fingers up Link’s clothed thigh in a teasing touch, one that makes Link shudder. He thrusts his hips right into the circle of Rhett’s fist and Rhett squeezes lightly, grinning because of how much Link wants it. 

“You want it?” Rhett asks. He slides his hand up from the base slowly, teasing around the head and smearing the pearly bead there on the way down. Link shudders and moans and thrusts harder. “Nothing to say anymore? You always have somethin’ to say, Link.” Link shakes his head, too far gone to respond verbally. 

Rhett scooches back and drops Link’s leg, getting himself settled between Link’s thighs, hand still teasing his dick. He quickly tugs Link’s pants and underwear down a couple more inches, past his hips, so Rhett has better access. Rhett licks his lips at the sight of Link hard and flushed in Rhett’s hand, precum beading at the tip and sliding down to meet his hand. Groaning, Rhett surges forward and laps it up, wrapping his lips around Link. 

Link is squirming now, can’t stop the breathy moans and gasps spilling out of his mouth. Rhett loves it, he loves the noises Link makes, he loves how good Link takes it when he sinks his mouth all the way down, nose touching soft skin. It only takes his throat opening up around the head of Link’s cock for Link to spasm and cum down Rhett’s throat, deep and in thick ropes. His hips stutter against Rhett’s mouth, still thrusting his cock into Rhett’s throat until Rhett coughs and has to pull away. 

Laughing, high with the feeling, Rhett crawls his way up Link’s body until he can sit on his torso, using a foot to brace himself on the floor. He drags a thumb across Link’s bottom lip and Link nips at it, sucks on it until its wet. Rhett’s breath stutters in his chest. That’s enough, he thinks and reaches into his briefs to pull his cock out. He’s impossibly hard, the head flushed and slick, _close_. 

“Gonna cum all over that new hair,” Rhett murmurs as he reaches down with his free hand and grasps the strands between his fingers. Link’s mouth falls open on a strangled gasp. 

Rhett sets out to do just that. He keeps his hold on Link’s hair, Link nudging up into it, desperate for it. Rhett works his hand over his cock furiously, release tightening in his stomach and his balls, spine tingling. He’s so close he can taste it. 

“Come on then, _do it_,” Link groans and sits up on his elbows; he reaches a hand out and closes his fist around Rhett’s, working with him in tandem until Rhett is choking on air. 

Panting, Rhett tightens his hand and Link uses his fingers to squeeze around the head and Rhett is done, he’s shooting thick white streaks all over Link’s face and hair. It catches perfectly on the dark strands and drips down, beading at his hairline and rolling slowly down his forehead in an obscene image. Rhett can’t catch his breath as he watches and finishes over their joined hands. 

Link drops down to the couch with a sigh. Rhett looks down at his watch, sees the time, and panics, that high slowly ebbing away. The noises in the hallway reach his ears and he vaguely starts to wonder if Link ever locked the door back. It’s too late now, but it’s still enough to get him on his feet and hauling Link up by the arms. 

“My hair,” Link whines. He runs a hand through it, wincing at the stickiness there. Rhett’s laugh is booming and loud, shakes his whole body. He grabs Link by the head and sways forward, tongue coming out to lick up the streaks on Link’s forehead and drying sticky-wet at his hairline. Link puffs out a breath against Rhett’s throat. 

“Looks even better now,” Rhett whispers. He runs a hand through the mess that is Link’s hair and musses it up. Link bats his hand away and steps back to fix his clothes. 

“You’re still an ass and I still hate you,” Link comments. Six years going and they still don’t let the other forget about their hatred for the other. But now it makes Rhett laugh and kiss Link. It doesn’t mean anything. 

_It doesn’t mean anything._


	4. Senior Partner #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere in the next three years Rhett begins to lose focus. It happens slowly and he doesn’t realize it until he’s thirty seven and senior partner begins to loom on the horizon, ready for the taking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a TURN ya'll. ya'll don't even know okay.
> 
> also it's going to be in 2 parts, so this one is #1 and the next chapter will be #2. and blondie the intern, i imagine chris evans ya'll, just saying.
> 
> i'm so glad ya'll are loving it

Somewhere in the next three years Rhett begins to lose focus. It happens slowly and he doesn’t realize it until he’s thirty seven and senior partner begins to loom on the horizon, ready for the taking. 

The promotion is anybody’s game. It doesn’t have to be a McLaughlin or Neal, but Rhett wouldn’t mind having his name in the contracts. That would mean making big decisions for the firm, bringing in the biggest clients, and best of all, being Link’s boss for awhile. Link would eventually make senior partner but Rhett wants it first. He wants to be the one in charge.

Rhett knows that his dad has been looking at outsiders, people with important titles and even deeper pockets, to bring in as part of their clientele. So when Mr. McLaughlin tosses a case file on his desk one morning and tells him to write up his proposal, Rhett takes it as a good sign that he’s being considered for the promotion. He looks over the file, memorizes the face and the name, and grins. He’s got this in the bag. 

The client is one Stevie Levine. She’s blonde and feisty, runs her own production company in Burbank, and has one of the biggest followings on social media. Rhett has met her once before after somebody tried to sue her; they lost big time. Rhett was in awe of her then and he’s sure once he digs into the case he’ll have everybody voting for him. 

The proposal only takes Rhett a day to complete. He works furiously and once it’s finished saunters into Link’s office to rub it in his face that he’s being considered for senior partner. But Link is pouring over some case files, pen moving fast over a legal pad, tongue poked out in concentration. 

Rhett clears his throat before entering the office. He takes a moment to look around, note the changes that Link has made over the last three years. His record collection has grown immensely, almost to the point that Link needs another shelf to display them on. The furniture has been moved around again, a quirk of Link’s that Rhett secretly loves, has teased him about on more than one occasion. It’s a nice space, and Rhett is still jealous that the other man was given the corner office. 

“Link, guess what,” Rhett starts and plops down in one of Link’s swivel chairs that he uses for client meetings. “_Link_.” 

Link tosses his pen down and glares at Rhett over the rim of his glasses. “_What?_” He gestures to the pile of papers and folders on his desk. “I’m busy, Rhett.” Rhett rolls his eyes and leans back in the chair, long legs stretched out in front of him. He nudges at Link’s ankle with the toe of his shoe. 

“Guess who has to submit a proposal for the infamous Stevie Levine?” He grins, cheshire-like, and nudges Link’s ankle again. “I’m so getting that promotion!” He claps his hands and throws them in the air in a fist pump, laughing when Link rolls his eyes dramatically. 

“You’re not the only one dumbass,” Link responds and picks up the file on top. He waggles it just out of reach of Rhett. 

Rhett’s grin falls and he drops his arms in his lap. “What?!” He sits up fast in the chair and tries to snatch the file away from Link. Link smacks his hand with it hard. 

“Have you forgotten who the other half of the firm is, Rhett? It’s either one of us, or someone from the outside. And I don’t know about you, but I don’t want another outsider coming in and taking my promotion.” Link smacks Rhett’s grabby fingers again. 

“Fine. But you’re going down, Neal.” Rhett pushes the chair away from Link’s desk and stands to leave. Link is watching him subtly, eyes roaming up and down Rhett’s body. He feels hot all over with the attention. “Like the new suit?” he says, low and grumbling in his chest. It was a splurge over the weekend, one that he knew would turn Link on. 

Before Link can respond there’s a knock on the door. Rhett jumps back and trips over his feet in his haste to get as far away from Link as possible. Standing at the door is Tim, looking haggard and exhausted with a stack of files in his hands. He brings them in to Link and sits across the desk from him, already opening up the top folder. 

Rhett waves awkwardly on his way out the door but Link doesn’t notice. He frowns at the stirring in his chest, pushes it down, and heads back to his office. 

*  
Two days later Link is still working on his proposal. Rhett wants to take the proposal and throw it across the room just to get Link’s attention. He’s been reeling ever since he realized Link would be his competition, and his _biggest_ competition at that. He assumed that Link would be considered for senior partner _after_ Rhett since Rhett has been there a few months longer and has seemingly brought in the most clients. 

He begins to wonder why the proposal is taking Link so long. Rhett had his finished in no time and submitted to the partners yesterday. He’s got this and he knows it. Stevie, Rhett found out, is from a family of old money, and old money is a very good friend of the McLaughlins. The implications of their friendship meant Rhett would most likely win the senior partner position, a feeling that has him relaxed and ready to win. 

Link is a perfectionist, that’s why it’s taking him so long Rhett figures. He just wants it to be perfect so when he loses he will at least have a well written proposal. Rhett snickers to himself. He is going to be Link’s boss soon and oh the fun he could have with that. 

“Rhett.” 

Rhett straightens up fast in his chair and fiddles with his tie. His dad sticks his head in the doorway, all serious expression and brow furrowed. 

“Yes, sir?” He clears his throat before standing to address his dad. They may be related but his dad could still fire him without batting an eyelash. 

“I looked over your proposal before passing it on to Neal and the rest of the partners.” Rhett smiles and nods. “Son, is there something going on?”

_What?_

Rhett tries to think what he could have done wrong. His proposal was flawless. Yes it was written fast, and he might have lost his focus a few times, but it was still some good work. It was senior partner material if he ever saw any. 

“What do you mean?” Rhett asks. His stomach drops at the idea that he might not be the golden boy after all. 

“It was all over the place, Rhett. Your work is usually flawless.” Mr. McLaughlin’s frown deepens. 

“Can I--” Rhett stumbles over his words and tugs at it his tie; it feels like it’s trying to choke him. “Can I do it again?” 

His dad shakes his head and sighs. “Afraid not. It’s already been submitted for review, but I wanted to give you a heads up.” Rhett can feel the anger starting to bubble up. His face flushes and he clears his throat again, pulling at his tie even more until it’s loose around his neck. 

Mr. McLaughlin gives him a look, but ignores it and waves before backing out of the office. Rhett rubs a hand over his face and begins to pace back and forth. What did he do? Like his dad said, Rhett’s work is usually flawless. He’s been here nine years now and has never given anything less than his best effort. 

_Unless_\--

Rhett shakes his head. No, he hasn’t been distracted lately. He hasn’t been thinking about blue eyes and dark hair and a six foot frame more often than he used to. _He hasn’t_. Angry now, he storms out of the office and down the hall to Link’s office. He stops, hand on the door knob, has every intention of bursting in and taking it all out on Link. But a voice stops him. 

It’s muffled but it sounds like Mr. Neal, congratulating his son on a job well done. _No, no, no_. Rhett fumes and lets go of the door handle like it’s burned him and spins around on his heels to leave. He should go back to his office and lock himself in but he doesn’t. Instead he makes sure he has his phone and keys and goes straight to the elevators. 

*  
Rhett doesn’t talk to Link for three days. He makes it very obvious he’s not in the mood whenever Link tries to come into his office and at one point even lashes out, telling Link he doesn’t want to see his face for the rest of the day. Link frowns but leaves.

Late in the afternoon on Friday Mr. McLaughlin and Mr. Neal call everyone into the conference room. There’s too many people crowded around, most of them the candidates fighting for the promotion, and Rhett can’t stand it. He snags a flute of champagne and downs it in one go. He knows exactly where this is going. 

Link is standing across the room, chatting up one of the interns. He’s beaming around the rim of his glass while the intern laughs too loud at something Link said. Link catches his eye and Rhett nearly chokes on his second glass of bubbly. He glares, finishes the drink, and finds an empty seat somewhere in the corner. 

Mr. Neal calls everyone’s attention to the front of the room. Rhett ignores him. He would rather wallow in his self-pity and anger, then get blindingly drunk when he gets home tonight. He watches as Link joins his father, smooth as ever and so confident it’s almost staggering. Link is smiling and he looks happy, but Rhett is seething. 

_Are you angry at him or angry at yourself?_

The thought punches him in the gut. He tries to listen as Mr. Neal makes a speech about how hard the position of senior partner is to achieve, how much work goes into the process, and the amount of effort one would have to give in order to reach that position. Rhett dramatically rolls his eyes and silently scoffs. He put effort into it, he worked hard. 

_I’m the golden boy_, he thinks sourly. 

When the speech is finished Rhett claps with everyone else and doesn’t stay to hear Link thank the partners for their consideration and time, how much he will work to make sure this firm only gets better. The door closes quietly behind Rhett, nobody noticing that he’s leaving and moping back to his office. 

*  
Come Monday Rhett has calmed down enough that he can face Link at some point. He spent the weekend moping in his pajamas with junk food and alcohol, didn’t even touch his briefcase or his phone. His dad tried calling more than once to check on him but Rhett didn’t bother answering. 

When he arrives a little late and a lot hungover, Rhett checks his email. He’s flooded with several messages and clicks through half-heartedly, ignoring the ones that aren’t important, until he gets to one from the partners to the entire firm. 

_Senior Partner Celebration_  
_Tuesday, September 24th, 6:00 p.m._  
_The Garland Hotel_

Rhett clicks out of the email fast and opens another one from his dad. It’s even worse. His dad wants him to get Link a gift as a show of appreciation from the McLaughlin side of the firm, "Anything will do, just make it flashy and expensive." Rhett huffs in annoyance. 

Somebody should be getting _him_ a gift for not breaking Link’s face. 

The office is stifling all of a sudden so Rhett jerks his jacket off and slings it across the room. He doesn’t know why he’s so upset about this! It’s just Link. They both knew coming into this firm that they would have to compete to be the best. There was a rivalry already set in place before they were hired, one that set the precedent for how they should act with one another, but it’s becoming confusing. It’s eating Rhett up inside that he’s so distracted by someone he hates so much. 

He leans his chair back as far as it will go and stares hard at the ceiling. If he could burn holes in it he would. The last several years have left Rhett with a high he can’t explain. He needs the sex, he wants it all the time, but then Link went and kissed him sweet and soft during their third year and it has messed with his head ever since. But they _hate each other_. Their names see to that on a daily basis. 

Rhett sighs. He could find Link, try to apologize for his behavior these last few days. It would be out of character for him but he doesn’t want Link to think--

_To think what? I don’t hate his guts as much as I thought I did?_

“Hey Link, I think I may hate you less than I did nine years ago,” Rhett grumbles as he stares at the ceiling. 

A loud cackle outside his office catches Rhett’s attention. He would recognize that laugh anywhere he’s heard it enough times throughout the years. He sees Link then he sees the intern from last week right on his heels. The guy is tall, like Rhett, and has blonde hair and too white teeth where he grins at Link’s backside. Link must know Rhett is watching because he throws a wink his way in passing, and the intern smirks. 

Rhett sees red. His chest constricts and his nerves catch on fire under his skin. The jealousy is hot and burning him up enough to have him out of his seat and barreling out the door in seconds. He follows the pair to Link’s office, focus solely on one thing as he manhandles the intern out of the way. 

The guy gasps in surprise and nearly falls over in Rhett’s haste to get him away from Link. Link grabs the back of Rhett’s shirt and reels him back, away from blondie. Rhett is fuming and he doesn’t know why, just that he wants to fuck the guy up so he doesn’t so much as _look_ at Link anymore. 

“Rhett, _Rhett_,” Link hisses and jerks Rhett around by the shirt. Rhett throws a glare at Link and Link recoils, eyes wide. 

“Get out,” Rhett growls and points to the door. Blondie scrambles to leave the office in a hurry, not bothering to look back or say anything to Link. Rhett watches him go until he’s out of sight. 

“What the fuck, man?” Link explodes. Rhett spins around. He feels like a crazy person. Link isn’t _his_, he doesn’t belong to anybody. Except that Rhett feels like Link does belong to him. They have been doing this dance for ages now, have been fucking around long enough that Rhett does have some sort of claim on him, and Link has one on him. 

Rhett knows that everyone at the firm suspects. They try their best to be quiet and careful, hidden in bathrooms and behind bookshelves with the shades drawn, but sometimes they slip up. Tim caught them once a couple of years ago and Rhett avoided Link for days. They almost got caught at a fancy dinner for the firm’s junior and senior partners last year when Link’s dad walked into the restroom. Everyone suspects something but nobody ever comments on it and for that Rhett is grateful. He doesn’t know what he would do if somebody tried to put a _name_ to their relationship. 

“Fuck you, Link,” Rhett spits and pulls Link by his collar into a rough kiss. Their teeth clash and they both moan, breathless already. Rhett gasps in air, never moving far from Link’s mouth, then kisses him again, every ounce of anger pouring into it and igniting the fire that’s been there for years. 

From day one Rhett has hated Link. He heard _Link Neal_ that first day and immediately knew he would despise this man, no matter what. The thought has kept any other feelings at bay, pushed them down deep, until Rhett forgot they were there in the first place. He’s sure Link would never feel anything other hatred and anger and jealousy with Rhett, and Rhett thought he wouldn’t either. But now he’s not so sure. 

This promotion has stirred something deep, brought forth a needling little thought in the back of his head that Link is the reason he didn’t get the position. His dad said it himself that Rhett seemed distracted, work all over the place. His usually confident attitude has been shaken to the core and he _doesn’t like it at all_. The tables have turned and Link is the confident one, Link is the cocky lawyer, _Link_ is the golden boy, and Rhett hates that he’s just now realizing it. 

Rhett grips Link’s collar tight and drags him into another kiss, this one bruising, and walks Link backwards to the shelf of vinyl records. He very nearly slams Link against it and Link grins, laughs in delight when Rhett shoves him harder, digging his back in to the shelves. Rhett teases along the seam of Link’s lips, bites and nibbles until Link is moaning and Rhett can taste him. 

“You despise me that much?” Link asks after Rhett breaks the kiss to breathe. He’s ragged, worn down, and his chest hurts. “So much that you can’t stand it when an intern flirts with me?” Link is pushing, he’s trying to get Rhett riled up and hot all over, he wants Rhett to lose it and wreck him right there against the records. 

But Rhett doesn’t. His grip on Link’s collar loosens; he smooths his hands down the front of the shirt to erase any evidence of wrinkles. Link watches him, unusually quiet now. The only thing Rhett can focus on is Link’s mouth turning down at the corners. His lips are plump and pink, wet from Rhett’s saliva, but he’s not smirking, he’s not smiling. 

Link looks _worried_. Rhett steps back a little, out of Link’s space, and pats him on the chest. Link huffs and gently slides his hand around Rhett’s jaw, fingers tangling in his beard. The touch is agonizing and sweet and nearly kills him when Link tightens his hold so he can kiss Rhett. It’s soft and it’s nothing like what he’s used to giving and taking. 

Link _hmm_’s and Rhett feels something tighten in his chest. It’s too much of a change from what they often share and it has Rhett careening backwards and out of Link’s grasp. Link’s frown deepens. Rhett wants to smooth the wrinkles out with his thumbs, kiss them away, be gentle with him instead of rough and demanding. 

“Rhett--” Link’s voice is strangled when he speaks. Rhett backs up, eyes wide, and avoids Link’s hands when he reaches out. 

The move hurts him and it hurts Link, Rhett can see it on his face, but Rhett doesn’t care, _he doesn’t goddamn care_. He wants out of this office, the building, the city, so badly that he just might cry. Link can’t see him cry so he turns around and bolts out of the office. 

He ignores Link calling his name and disappears into the elevator. Where he’s going he doesn’t know. Sighing, he leans against the mirrored wall. The ache in his chest is still there. 

_I don’t hate you as much as I thought._


	5. Senior Partner #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The senior partner celebration arrives faster than Rhett would like. He spends the rest of the week seething in jealousy and something he can’t name, goes to tux fittings with his dad, and ignores Link at every possible turn. He almost forgets he is supposed to find Link a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of the last chapter. so #2. 
> 
> i had to post this now because i keep going back to it driving myself crazy. 
> 
> as usual em is a gem.
> 
> thanks for all the love ya'll. this one's just obscene okay.

The senior partner celebration arrives faster than Rhett would like. He spends the rest of the week seething in jealousy and something he can’t name, goes to tux fittings with his dad, and ignores Link at every possible turn. He almost forgets he is supposed to find Link a gift. 

Tuesday comes and Rhett is a nervous wreck. The celebration is meant to be a fun time for the new senior partner, to show off the brand new face and name in the contracts to the higher ups. All of the partners will be there, including their fathers, along with some very influential people around the city. It all makes Rhett a little nervous.

At four the junior and senior partners are allowed to leave in order to get ready. Rhett is far from calm the closer the celebration gets. But he settles his nerves the best he can and hurries downstairs to meet the car service the firm is providing for everyone. 

On the way home, Rhett’s phone buzzes. He knows who it is without having to look at it, but he takes it out anyway. Link’s name pops up on the screen over and over. His contact picture is an obscene one, one that Rhett took after a night of particularly rough sex in a discrete hotel room. Link’s head is thrown back, throat exposed, streaks of white on his tanned skin. He looks absolutely _wrecked_. Rhett has been toeing the line having such an intimate and dirty picture where anyone could see if they just looked over his shoulder, but he can’t help it; it stirs something deep within every time he sees the image.

The phone is buzzing insistently now. Frustrated, Rhett shoves it deep into his pocket and refuses to answer. This isn’t the first time Link has called or messaged in the past few days. Rhett has ignored every call, every text message, every email. He’s determined to ride this out as long as possible.

_Even if it means giving him up?_ The thought has a tight coil of panic building in Rhett’s chest. It has been difficult to avoid Link at the office. Every so often they would turn the corner and meet each other, surprised and then flustered, before quickly passing without a word. Rhett has changed his bathroom schedule, his lunch schedule, everything just so he could lessen his chances of running into Link.

_Problem_ doesn’t even begin to cover it.

*  
At five-thirty sharp Rhett is sliding into the backseat of the same car, phone blessedly silent. He’s dressed in a smart looking tux, all sharp, defined edges and smooth black and white fabric. It fits him too good, makes him look expensive. He can’t help but admire himself in the rearview mirror after he’s settled in the roomy backseat. He’s got Link’s gift in a neat little box by his side. 

It will take a few minutes to arrive at the hotel so Rhett finally dares to take his phone out. Eyes wide, he unlocks the device to over thirty messages and several voicemails.

Breathing ragged, he goes all the way back to the beginning of the texts. The partition is down so he raps on it, asking politely if the driver can roll it up for some privacy. No need for a stranger to see or hear any of this. 

The first few messages Link is curious, wants to know why Rhett is being so mean, _what did I do?_ There’s a few of Link cursing at him and throwing every expletive he knows at Rhett. He probably deserves it with the way he’s been acting. 

The ninth text has Rhett sucking in a breath. There’s a picture attached of Link’s hand loosely wrapped around his hard cock, _you’re missing out_ captioning it. He keeps scrolling to the next and finds a short video clip of Link jerking himself off; this was sent only minutes after the picture. 

Everything time stamped over the weekend just gets filthy. Link on his knees, camera angled down his naked body. Link licking his fingers clean. Link on his back, eyes bright where he stares into the camera, smirk on his lips, and pearly drops on his chin, some of them rolling across his jaw. Another short clip, this one only showing an empty bed, Link moaning loudly off camera. Rhett keeps scrolling and scrolling, thumb flying furiously over the screen. 

_Fuck_.

The last one, sent late Sunday night, causes Rhett’s chest to constrict. He was wide awake when his phone buzzed that night, but he chose to ignore it like the rest. But now, looking at it, he’s thinking he should have answered. It’s only a few seconds long but it is enough. Link is on all fours in an unrecognizable bedroom, face screwed up in mind blowing pleasure, and he’s being fucked from behind. Rhett can’t see the guy’s face right away but he can hear the voice telling Link he _“takes it so good, opens right up for my cock”_. 

Cheeks flaming, Rhett pulls the phone closer to his face. The clip is coming to an end, only five seconds left, and Link is changing the angle. He smiles, blinding, and gets a shot of the guy behind him. Immediately Rhett sees _red_. It’s the intern. _It’s blondie fucking Link_. On the last second Link moans, brows knitting tightly, and Rhett knows that face. He has seen it a thousand times by now. At the end of his orgasm Link moans Rhett’s name quietly, directly into the camera.

The clip ends and Rhett squeezes the phone so hard the plastic creaks. He’s hot under the collar from rage and jealousy, half-hard in his pants, and ready to fuck somebody up. The driver is stopping and pulling up to the curb just as Rhett opens the first voicemail. Link is obviously very drunk by the way his voice slurs and his southern accent thickens. 

_Rhett, Rhett I miss youuu._

Rhett swallows and pinches the bridge of his nose. This is too much already. 

_Rhett, Rhett, Rhett. I like yer name, Rhett. Rolls off m’tongue jus’right._

Rhett sighs. The door opens so he grabs Link’s gift and quietly gets out, thanking the driver with a nod of his head. It’s cool out tonight, feels good on his overheated skin as he goes to lean against something. He feels like he could fall over and never get up. 

_What’d I do, bo? Did I fuck it up?_

Link’s voice is intense. It’s deep and it rumbles in his chest, accent rolling off his tongue like honey, and Rhett wants to hear it around his cock. He _misses_ Link. His entire body misses Link. 

_Rhett, don’hate me._

He laughs and Rhett laughs right along with him. They already hate each other. The last nine years have proved that. Every encounter, quiet corner or hidden space, every loud and noisy round of sex, all of the mean words they’ve thrown at each other; it all has proven that they despise each other. Their father’s set it all in motion and now they have to bare the weight of it no matter what. Everybody at the firm knows the McLaughlin boy despises the Neal boy, and vice versa. 

Link goes silent for a moment, then sighs heavily.

_M’sorry. I’m sorry, Rhett. I think I l--_

The voicemail cuts off, Link running out of time. Rhett’s breathing is ragged, all the air escaping his lungs in one _whoosh_ when he tries to breathe. He can’t listen to the rest of them so he deletes the others and shoves his phone as far into his pocket it can go. 

“Mr. McLaughlin? Are you all right?”

Rhett nearly jumps out of his skin. The man standing to his left is a sharply dressed usher. He seems concerned and Rhett figures he looks like a madman having a near panic attack over a voicemail. He shakes it off and turns to the guy.

“I’m fine. Party’s this way?” He straightens up his tux, takes in a breath, and tries to steel the shaking in his hands as he tucks Link’s gift into his other pocket. The usher nods and gestures to the door, running to hold it open for him. Rhett nods his thanks and steps inside.

The Garland is a beautiful place on any given day. But tonight they have pulled out all the stops for McLaughlin & Neal. This is the biggest party of the year and every place the firm hosts it tries to outdo the last venue. Rhett makes his way through the associates that were lucky enough to be invited milling about at the open bar and the higher ups schmoozing his dad. He waves and smiles when appropriate, but doesn’t stop moving until he’s out the back door and standing in the garden.

This is where it’s the quietest. The main event will happen out here, but for now there aren’t many people out. Rhett takes a moment to look around. The Garland really outdid themselves with the clean silver and white theme. 

Rhett grabs a drink from a waiter passing by, a pre-party confidence booster he needs right now. It’s something fancy and dark, but he could care less. He’s buzzing with an energy he can’t explain and a drink is the only way to soothe it. He downs it in two big swallows then sets the glass back on the tray. The waiter glares and stalks off.

Shrugging, Rhett goes to find his seat. The tables have been arranged accordingly around the fountain in the middle of the garden, all of them covered in stark white table cloths, and vases of blooming flowers as the centerpieces. The McLaughlin & Neal logo has been sewn onto expensive handkerchiefs as a token of appreciation for attending. Rhett rolls his eyes. Only this firm would go all out for handkerchiefs.

Rhett finally finds his seat, right next to Tim’s thank god, and is about to sit and wallow in his feelings when he hears a booming laugh on the other side of the fountain. The sound makes him pause. Hands shaking he makes way slowly around the fountain, trying not to be too obvious, and spots Link leaning against a tree. He’s haloed in the soft glow of fairy lights, a sight that causes Rhett’s mouth to go dry and his fingers to twitch at his sides. He looks--

No, Rhett won’t go there. He shakes it off and takes a few steps closer. Link is alone it seems and laughing at something on his phone. He’s holding a drink in one hand and fiddling with the screen in the other. Rhett eyes him up and down, taking in the sight of him standing there. He’s dressed exactly the same as Rhett, in the same black tux, all clean lines and sharp edges, with a crisp white shirt and shiny black shoes. Rhett holds back his laugh.

“There you are!” 

Rhett whips his head around and sees blondie the intern running straight for Link. His too white teeth are annoying in the lights and his tux is ugly and his hair has too much gel in it. What does Link see in this guy? Seething, Rhett just watches from afar. Link grins when he sees blondie.

_He doesn’t do that with me_, Rhett thinks sourly. He needs another drink.

Link puts his phone away so he can focus his full attention on the intern. Rhett can only watch. Blondie puts his hand on Link’s shoulder, leans right into the other man’s space, and whispers something in his ear. Rhett’s vision edges with a red hot jealousy that makes his hands ball into fists. Link is rocking into the guy’s touch, whispering something in _his_ ear, and Rhett just knows his lips are probably brushing along the curve of it. 

Before he knows what he’s doing, Rhett unclenches his fists and closes the distance between himself and the two men. Link sees him first, eyes going wide and too blue, and stumbles back and away from blondie. Blondie doesn’t notice until Rhett is grabbing him by the shoulder and yanking him away. 

“Not again,” the intern groans and jerks out of Rhett’s grasp. 

“Rhett, not here,” Link growls, hand settling on Rhett’s back. The touch is searing even through his tux. “Don’t you dare ruin this.” His words are sharp on his tongue. Rhett falters, jealousy coiling tight in his belly, red hot anger licking up his spine. He drops his hand, avoids Link’s gaze, and stomps off. 

*  
The celebration goes off without a hitch. Everyone that’s anyone is there, schmoozing with everyone that holds any power over them, and handing out business cards left and right. The food and the drinks don’t stop for a long while. 

At eight sharp Mr. McLaughlin and Mr. Neal bring Link up to the front of the fountain and announce their newest senior partner again. Rhett listens only half way as they boast about Link’s accomplishments and the client list he has obtained over the years that has brought the firm numerous amounts of money. They play off each other, only joking about their profound partnership, but Rhett knows better; everyone there knows better. 

Link tries to catch Rhett’s eye more than once during the speech. It doesn’t work. During the toast at the end, Rhett stands and leaves the garden to find a stronger drink. He can’t take this anymore. The gift box in his pocket has been jabbing at him all night so he takes it out and rolls it around in his hand, staring at it. 

It was hard to find a gift suitable for not only a senior partner but for Link. After going store to store he finally found a pair of expensive silver cufflinks, small and simple in their size and shape. He had them monogrammed with _LN_, something that he knew Link would appreciate and would love to show off. But now he’s not so sure; he shoves the box back into the pocket and tries to forget about it.

Footsteps behind him have Rhett speeding up. He knows who it is without having to turn around. On his way by the bar he holds up a finger to the bartender who nods and takes out a glass. Rhett stops at the front desk while he waits for his drink.

“I’d like the key to my room, please. Rhett McLaughlin.” He pointedly ignores the presence at his back while the desk clerk types on her computer. After a moment she hands over a key with a smile and tells him to enjoy his evening. By the time he’s rushing back to the bar his drink is waiting for him. He snatches it up, downs it in one go, and heads straight for the elevators, Link on his heels. 

Link’s hand stops the doors from closing all the way so he can join Rhett on the elevator. Rhett glares and stands in the corner after pressing the button for his floor. The ride up to seven seems to take forever in the deafening silence. Link won’t speak and Rhett’s skin is boiling hot again. 

When floor seven arrives, Rhett pushes his way out first. Link, still staring daggers at Rhett, follows. The room isn’t far down the hall and he sighs in relief when he finds it and slips the key in. It unlocks and Rhett is shoving the door open with too much force so he can get away from Link. But Link is relentless. He toes the door open with his foot and works his way in, grunting with the effort. 

“Get the hell out,” Rhett growls and spins around to face Link. The other man shakes his head and removes his glasses then starts on his bowtie. “What are you doing?” Rhett’s voice is shaking as he watches Link tug the bowtie off and sling it to the floor.

“Did’ja get my messages?” The way his mouth turns up in the tiniest knowing smile has Rhett fuming. Link stalks slowly towards Rhett, eyes too bright and blue in the lights of the suite, fingers working at the top button of his crisp white shirt. 

Rhett doesn’t know how to answer. Yes, he got Link’s messages. He got them loud and clear. He seethed and agonized over them the entire ride to the party, let the jealousy nearly ruin him before the celebration even started. “_Yes_,” he exhales, giving in to it. He can’t ignore this any longer. 

It must be enough for Link because he surges forward, hands already reaching for Rhett’s face. He grabs Rhett’s cheeks, drags him down into a fiery hot kiss, moans loud and desperate. Rhett catches Link around the waist to stop them both from hitting the ground with the force of the kiss. It’s more passionate, full of desperation, has Rhett dizzy with it. 

Link trails his fingers through Rhett’s beard, down over his throat, and stops at his bowtie. He makes quick work of it and tosses it somewhere, then moves to the buttons on Rhett’s shirt. Wanting to help, Rhett jerks his jacket off, sleeves getting stuck in his haste, but eventually it comes off and pools on the floor. 

“Did you have to be so filthy?” Rhett asks against Link’s mouth. Link laughs while he finishes getting the buttons undone. He hastily pushes it off Rhett’s shoulders and onto the floor, next moving to the button and zipper on his pants. “And did you have to fuck somebody else?”

This makes Link pause. He drops his hand from Rhett’s crotch and Rhett whines at the loss, rocks forward on his toes to seek out a kiss. But Link stops him with a hand on his chest and leans back to meet his eyes. There’s a knowing glint in them, one that causes Rhett to shudder. 

Voice edged with something soft and fierce, Link asks, “Are you jealous?” and goes back to Rhett’s zipper. Rhett sighs and pushes his hips forward, bumping into Link’s fingers. Between the pictures and the video clips and the jealousy, and _everything_, he’s buzzing with pent up tension. He’s already aching and ready for Link to wrap long fingers around his cock, jerk him off slow or fast or however Link wants. 

Rhett gets his pants and underwear off in one quick move and kicks his shoes and socks off along the way. He steps out of the pile and grabs Link around the waist, dipping his fingers into the waistband of his pants. Link bats his hands away. “Don’t,” he says. Rhett frowns. “You know what he did to me, Rhett?” He presses a kiss to Rhett’s collarbone, runs his tongue along the hot skin and up to Rhett’s throat, places another kiss on Rhett’s pulse. 

Link steps back and begins stripping out of his tux with nimble fingers. The outfit comes off piece by piece until Link is left standing in his briefs, hard cock tenting the front. Rhett is waiting with bated breath for Link to finish that sentence. Instead, Link pushes Rhett backwards, keeps nudging until Rhett is flush against the bed. 

“He fucked me so good, Rhett.” Link sounds breathless just talking about it, eyes fluttering closed and teeth biting his bottom lip. He wraps a hand around Rhett’s length, squeezing the base just enough to tease, then loosely slides his hand to the head and thumbs the underside. Rhett gasps and bucks his hips forward into Link’s fist. Link chuckles. “He jerked me off first ya know? His hands are almost as big as yours.” 

“Fuck you,” Rhett exhales. His lungs are constricting with the lack of oxygen. 

“We’re getting there.” Link lets go and pushes Rhett on his back. He bounces a little before sliding back and settling on his elbows, one leg propped up on the edge of the mattress. Link crawls over him on all fours, both hands on either side of Rhett’s head, knees resting around his hips. He grinds down, hips rolling rough against Rhett’s erection, causing both of them to moan. “He worked me open with his fingers _and_ his tongue. You ever done that before?” 

Link is taunting him now. Rhett growls and lifts his body to roll them both over. He towers over Link and kisses him quiet, reaches a hand down to grab him through his underwear and tease him through the fabric. The front is soaked already. “Shut up,” Rhett hisses and jerks the underwear down with one hand. Link moans, shameless and loud, rolling his hips into Rhett’s hand. 

“Yeah, _come on_, Rhett. You know ya wanna take it out on me,” Link pants. He digs his fingers into Rhett’s biceps, hips moving in small thrusts, aching for friction that Rhett doesn’t want to give him. Link doesn’t deserve Rhett’s attention for seeking out another and throwing it in Rhett’s face. “That intern fucked me into oblivion, I came _twice_ in one night. Doesn’t that rile you up?”

Rhett kisses him again to shut him up, murmurs, “You’re filthy,” against his lips. “Going out and fuckin’ somebody else like you don’t know what it’d do to me.” He groans and shoves Link further up the bed so he can get his hand and his mouth on Link’s cock. Link nearly upends them both when Rhett wastes no time in sucking him down, hollowing his cheeks, hand squeezing around the base.

“I’m not yours,” Link gasps. He thrusts his hips into Rhett’s mouth, fingers tangling in hair and holding on. “Never been.” Rhett sucks harder and uses his tongue to lap up the precum spilling out. “I can fuck whoever I want.” 

The words have Rhett reeling back, Link’s hands falling out of his hair. He sits back on his knees and wipes his mouth, glaring down at Link. Link whose cheeks are flushed, lips bitten and plump, chest heaving. Rhett considers him for a second. Any man or woman would fall to their knees with one look from Link. He could wreck them, he could ask them to do anything, and they would do it no questions asked. Link exudes that power, every step screams _look at me, take me, do what you want with me_. 

Sudden anger simmers under Rhett’s skin. He’s given nearly ten years to Link Neal; he’s had round after round of hate sex in all kinds of places and positions. He’s let it get to him, let it build and build in a knot at his spine, let it distract him from his work that he loves so much. And Link still goes out and gets it from other people? The idea is enough for Rhett to grab Link around the waist and flip him so he can get on his hands and knees. 

Link just laughs, unabashed and hateful, _mean_. The entire mood has shifted. Rhett wants to wreck him until he can’t walk straight, until he sees stars, until he feels it for days. “There it is,” Link moans. “You _are_ jealous. You hate that I went out and found somebody else to satisfy me.” He pushes his ass into Rhett’s groin, grinding against him, but Rhett stops him with hands on his hips. __

_ _“I’ve never,” Rhett starts. He spreads Link open with his hands, thumbs rubbing circles into the muscles, digging into the skin hard enough to bruise. “Fucked anybody else.” Link releases a breathy moan and drops his head between his arms, pelvis rocking subtly. He’s keening for it, wants it so bad Rhett can feel it burning him from the inside out. “Not once in nine years.” _ _

_ _The admission has Rhett seething. He digs his fingers in harder, spreads Link open further, enough that he can dip down and get Link wet with his tongue. He does it fast but thorough, the whole time listening to Link’s high whines and breathy groans. His cock is heavy between his legs, precum smearing wet on the head, balls tightening with every sweep of Rhett’s tongue. _ _

_ _Rhett pulls away to breathe, sweeps his eyes up the arch of Link’s back, and sees that Link is staring at him over his shoulder. His eyes are hard with anger and arousal, breath coming out in huffs as he struggles to breathe. Rhett stares right back and feels something shift in his chest. Anger, jealousy, hate, he isn’t sure. But it’s enough to spur him on and gather the spit in his mouth so he can get Link wet with it, dripping over his hole and his balls in an obscene display. _ _

_ _“Forget how to speak?” Rhett asks, low, and spreads his spit around with his thumb. Link whines and pushes back. Sitting back on his knees, Rhett grasps his cock at the base and lines himself up, uses his free hand to spread Link back open. He presses the head against Link’s hole, keeps holding him open with his other hand so he can push in in short thrusts. Moaning, Link drops to his elbows, fingers grasping and releasing in the sheets._ _

_ _Rhett stills to give Link time to adjust, but only for a few moments. Link sucks in breath after ragged breath, his moans loud and wanton. He’s sweating profusely and so is Rhett. He can feel it sliding down his back and slicking up his thighs and torso; Link’s backside is shiny with it. Finally Link whimpers and grinds his ass onto Rhett’s cock, ready for more. _ _

_ _Rhett leans over Link, gets a hand in his hair so he can yank his head to the side. Link is grinning and his eyes are glazed over. He kisses Link’s ear, breath ghosting over the skin until Link shivers. “I’m gonna fuck you better than he ever could,” he whispers. “Gonna leave you sore for _days_, until you can’t feel him anymore.”_ _

_ _Link clenches the sheets in his hands in response. Rhett pushes Link’s head back down, bracing his other hand on the bed next to Link, and pulls out almost the entire way before slamming right back in. Link’s whole body shudders and he moans and grips the sheets harder. Rhett does it again and again, not letting up, Link taking it so good beneath him. He’s moaning uninhibited now as Rhett fucks into him. _ _

_ _Link is babbling nonsense. Rhett just laughs through it and keeps thrusting, rhythm getting sloppy with every push in and pull out. He bites down onto Link’s shoulder and Link keens high in his throat, hips twisting forward. _ _

_ _“_Fuck_, Rhett,” Link gasps. Rhett does it again, moving across Link’s shoulders and neck, leaving biting kisses on his skin to mark him, to claim him. He sits back and pulls Link with him so he’s settled in Rhett’s lap, back to chest, both of them slick with sweat. “I’m so close, Rhett, m’so close. Come on.” Link reaches back and grasps Rhett by the hair, tugging hard so they can kiss, sloppy and wet. _ _

_ _“Touch yourself,” Rhett commands and thrusts hard into Link. Link whines but does as he’s told, hand wrapping around his own cock and working furiously. “There you go, bring yourself off while I fuck you.” He bites at the shell of Link’s ear then moves his lips down, all the way to his neck, where he sucks and nibbles until a spot is blooming dark red on Link’s flushed skin. He does it again, lower, then again and again until he’s left several spots on Link’s neck and shoulder. _ _

_ _Rhett rests his head against Link’s temple so he can watch. Link’s eyes are closed and his head thrown back, hand moving fast in desperation over his cock. He’s babbling expletives, saying things Rhett can’t understand, as Rhett continues to thrust into him. Rhett adjusts just so and hits that sweet spot, sending Link over the edge. He cums in thick ropes that spill over his fist and onto his abs, some of it landing as high as his chest; he moans guttural and deep all the way through his orgasm. _ _

_ _Rhett isn’t far behind. It takes two more sloppy-quick thrusts before he’s releasing, heat spreading like fire through his entire body, every muscle tensing as he spills inside Link. It’s hot and it makes his chest constrict to the point of not being able to breathe. “_Fuck_.” He staggers to the side, catching himself on his hand. He’s never cum that hard before, not in all of their nine years knowing each other. _ _

_ _Link, sated and grinning, lifts himself off of Rhett’s spent cock with a hiss and falls boneless to the bed. He lays on his back and stares at Rhett. Rhett goes down next to him, wrapping an arm around the other man’s sweaty torso, and tries to remember how to breathe. _ _

_ _They lay there for a moment in silence. Rhett swirls his fingers through the mess on Link’s body while he comes down, intense feelings leaving him slowly. He’s content for now but he knows he won’t be for long and neither will Link. _ _

_ _“Rhett,” Link says softly._ _

_ _“What, Link?” Rhett closes his eyes, breathing softly through his nose to calm the shaking that’s beginning in his hands. _ _

_ _“Have you really not--” Link pauses and moves around so he can lay next to Rhett. A hand lands on Rhett’s forehead, sweeping through his hair, smoothing it back. Rhett leans into it then remembers who he’s with, what they just did, what they’ve been doing for so long now._ _

_ _Link looks hurt when Rhett pulls back and rolls over the side of the bed until he’s standing on shaky legs. He grabs his underwear and yanks them back on, avoiding Link’s heated gaze. Suddenly he remembers Link’s gift so he digs it out of his pants, tosses it to the bed, and says, gruffly, “Here. Congratulations.” It’s harsh and a mean way to end the night, but he can’t deal with any of this. They can fight and they can battle in and out of the court, argue all they want about future cases, hate each other as much as possible. But they can’t talk about _feelings_. _ _

_ _“Rhett, don’t,” Link spits and he’s standing, getting into Rhett’s space. _ _

_ _“Get out.” Rhett gathers Link’s clothes for him and shoves them into his arms, lays the gift box on top, and takes himself to the bathroom. He stays there until the room goes quiet, followed by a soft snick when the door closes. _ _

_ _I hate you, I hate you, I hate you._ He has to remind himself of this before anything else gets in the way and squashes it. _

__

__

__

__

_ _They’ll be fine. They hate each other after all._ _


	6. Corporate Retreat #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a couple of years, Rhett has it all figured out. He’s thirty-nine now, getting close to forty, and he’s finally got everything bottled up and shoved down deep. Any kind of feelings he may have had for Link, anything other than the disdain he holds for the other man, has been locked up tight ever since that night. Tight enough, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya'll this is getting longer and longer. it was only supposed to be 6 parts but here we are, at part 6, with prt 7 and more being planned out. jesus.
> 
> i love y'all's enthusiasm for this dumb idea of a series. thank you.

In a couple of years, Rhett has it all figured out. He’s thirty-nine now, getting close to _forty_, and he’s finally got everything bottled up and shoved down deep. Any kind of feelings he may have had for Link, anything other than the disdain he holds for the other man, has been locked up tight ever since that night. Tight enough, anyway.

But he can’t deny they have fought harder, fucked rougher, and been meaner than ever before. That night was a driving force for Rhett to get over it and focus solely on his work, try to forget about Link goddamn Neal, and it worked for about a month. They didn’t speak to each other except for work related matters, and they didn’t touch each other for fear of falling in deeper than they were before. 

Eventually though Rhett gave in, or Link gave in; he isn’t sure who did it first. But somebody made a comment, a rude remark towards the other, and they broke, spending hours clawing at each other in a hotel room. It was hot and it was intense and it nearly broke Rhett to pieces. He didn’t think he would recover from it, even after Link made sure to drive the point home that they loathe each other, nothing more, _“never anything more.”_

Since then, their rivalry has run deeper. It has worked its way into their jobs and wormed its way into their personal lives. One can’t do something without the other making a snide remark just to rile each other up, or taunting until the other snaps and gets revenge with teeth and tongue and harsh words. Even their coworkers have noticed that Rhett and Link are different around each other. 

Feelings have no place in this kind of relationship, Rhett realized a long time ago. Feelings only get you in trouble and break everything down from the inside out. 

*  
Rhett is sitting at his desk tossing balled up paper towards the trash bin by the door. He misses every time but it’s keeping him occupied until he can go home in half an hour. He’s been bored today with Link home sick and nobody to entertain him. The case he’s working on is an easy one, probably the easiest one he’s had since he became senior partner a year ago. Rhett’s promotion came so long after Link’s he feared he would never get it. His dad sat him down one night, not long after the senior partner celebration, and told him sternly that he better straighten up or he would be on the path to unemployment, son or not. It frightened him to the point of getting blindingly drunk one night, before getting his act together and working harder than ever. He didn’t let Link get to him for awhile, didn’t let anything happening threaten his job again. 

That is until his dad comes walking in with a concerned expression on his face. Rhett sits up immediately and straightens his tie before standing to shake Mr. McLaughlin’s hand. No matter how long he’s worked here, his dad still gets the utmost respect even from his son. 

“Rhett,” his dad nods his head once and sets down a set of file folders. 

“Sir,” Rhett responds. He gestures to the files, brows knitting in confusion. “What’s that?”

Mr. McLaughlin sighs. “It’s some paperwork for you to fill out. And when Neal gets back tomorrow he has to as well.” Panic settles hot and heavy in Rhett’s chest. Have they all found out about the last eleven, almost twelve, years? Is this the end of his career all because he liked the sex too much with the wrong person?

“What is it?” Rhett asks. He doesn’t like the way his voice sounds. “Am I fired?” He can’t help the question coming out, it’s right on the tip of his tongue and the panic just pushes it out. 

Mr. McLaughlin laughs in surprise. “What? No, son.” He sits in one of the chairs in front of Rhett’s desk and leans forward on his elbows, all seriousness now. “Rhett, Neal and I have noticed, specifically over the last couple of years, that you and his son have been,” he pauses and Rhett’s eyes go wide. This is it. The last people that need to know have found out and he and Link will be fired, he just knows it. “How do I put it? _Bickering_ more than usual.”

Sinking heavily into his chair, Rhett sighs and rubs a hand over his face. So they have noticed. At least they’ve noticed the bickering and their great dislike for each other. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Rhett lies. 

HIs dad smirks and rolls his eyes. “Son, you and that Neal boy have been at each other’s throats since he started. It reminds me of myself and Mr. Neal.” He chuckles and grabs the file on the top of the pile, opening it for Rhett to look at. “Always fighting and competing to be the best. But I guess that’s why we’re here now.” 

Mr. McLaughlin hands the open file to Rhett. On top is a brochure boasting the beautiful landscape of a place called Camp Navarro. It has a scenic picture on the front showing giant redwoods, cozy cabins, and people smiling too bright at a camera. Underneath is the paperwork to fill out for a corporate retreat. Rhett blanches and shoves the folder back towards his father. 

“Rhett, this is not an option. We’re sending you, Neal, and three others on this corporate retreat whether y’all like it or not.” His father’s tone is serious as he plops the folder back onto the desk. Rhett tugs at his suddenly too tight collar and opens a couple of buttons. The relief is immediate but it doesn’t help enough. 

“But why? We don’t need a--a _camping trip_ and trust fall exercises and crap!” Rhett is flustered now at the idea of going on a retreat in the woods, with cabins and big redwoods surrounding them. It makes his skin crawl just thinking about it. He’s not opposed to the woods, at all, has gone on his fair share of camping trips as a kid. But he didn’t have a man he loathes on the trip with him.

Mr. McLaughlin sighs heavily and stands. “Yes, you do, Rhett. Look, I--” He pauses and swallows. It makes Rhett nervous; his dad doesn’t get like this, he doesn’t get sentimental or soft or understanding. “I don’t want the two of you to end up like us. It will affect your work, your personal life, everything if you let it. Don’t be another me.” He sighs. “You two could be great together one day, you know?”

Rhett frowns. _What?_

“Dad, what are you talkin’ about? It’s just bickering that’s all. We don’t really hate each other,” he lies again. Lying to not only his dad but one of the most powerful attorneys in the city has him itching under his skin. 

“You’re exactly like me and he’s exactly like his father. Don’t let it ruin you.” 

With that his father taps the folder once, tells him it’s due by tomorrow, and turns to leave. 

*  
Filling out the forms for Camp Navarro is insulting and drives Rhett mad and he just wants to rip the damn things up, his father be damned. But he doesn’t. He keeps the temper tantrum at bay and fills everything out before he goes home. There’s a cheesy questionnaire attached, asking questions about the nature of his relationship with his co-workers, if he feels like they need to go on a journey together to find peace, or if they just want to strengthen their working relationship. Rhett rolls his eyes and tosses the pen down once he’s answered everything.

_This is so stupid_, he thinks. It’s going to be hell trying to get Link to go along with this. He pitches a fit on a regular basis when things don’t go his way; this will be a fight in and of itself, just showing him the paperwork that needs to be filled out. Rhett can’t wait to see it happen.

The paperwork is finished and the folder sent to his dad. He keeps the brochure, just for curiosity’s sake, because it does look like a nice place to visit. If he was going by himself, it might even be a nice trip away from the hustle and bustle of work. But he’s going with Link and a few others, so he knows it’s going to be hell.

_Maybe._

*  
The next day Rhett comes in and finds Link sitting at his desk fiddling with a stress ball that’s been worn down over years of use. He glares as he knocks the ball out of Link’s hands. Link huffs and lets it roll away. 

“Morning to you, too, sunshine,” Link quips. He rolls his head on the back of the chair to watch Rhett get his things settled. 

“Go away,” Rhett groans. He sets his briefcase down and slings his jacket onto the hook where he keeps a spare suit. It’s too early in the morning to deal with him. “Why are you in here? You have your own office to fuck off in.” Rhett does not care if he sounds harsh. 

“You couldn’t give me a heads up about this crap?” Link gestures to the Camp Navarro file on the desk. Rhett rolls his eyes and doesn’t apologize. He left it for Link to find when he came in this morning, not really caring if he told the other man about it or not. It’s not his job to tell Link about it. “What the hell are we supposed to be doing here?”

Rhett shoves on the back of the chair until Link falls out of it, hands coming out to catch himself on the edge of the desk. It’s a good view for a second, Link’s ass at just the right height for some morning fun, but Rhett doesn’t entertain the idea any further. He waits, impatient, for Link to push away from the desk. 

“Don’t gotta be so rough,” Link spits as he grabs the file and begins leafing through it all. His frown gets deeper and deeper, until Rhett can’t stand to look at it anymore. 

“Our dads want us and three others to go on this _corporate retreat_ because we keep bickering so goddamn much.” Rhett rolls his eyes when Link huffs in annoyance. “I filled mine out already.” He tries not to boast about his efficiency, but the opportunity to have something over Link, even this simple, never passes him by.

Link stares at him for a moment, eyes roving over his face and stopping at his mouth. Rhett swallows and tamps down the urge to grab Link and bend him over the desk when Link licks his own lips. Smirking, he stalks into Rhett’s space, is about to rise up on his toes, lips already sinfully parted for a kiss, when someone knocks on the door. 

Rhett jumps about a mile in the air and shoves Link backwards to see who it is. It’s Tim and that damn intern. Rhett learned just last year the guy’s name is Chris, was told so by Link after Rhett taunted him for liking fake blondes. They’re both smirking at Rhett and Link. “Hey boys, having fun?” Tim asks slyly. Tim has known long enough not to ask questions but Chris, _blondie_, still teases Rhett for it.

Link throws a hot look Rhett’s way before holding the file close at his side and leaving the office. Rhett thinks he sees him wink at Chris, bump his hand along the other man’s, but, no, it must be his imagination. Not that it matters. They don’t do _this_ anymore, the jealousy. Link can go out and screw whoever he wants, whenever he wants.

It stings a little, though, when Chris follows Link out the door, on his heels and hand coming to rest on Link’s lower back. Rhett adjusts his tie and clears his throat. Tim just laughs, backs out of the door, and leaves the office. He waves at Rhett through the glass wall when he passes, winking.

Rhett groans. This retreat is going to kill him. 

*  
The date for the retreat arrives in exactly three weeks. Camp Navarro was happy to cut one of the biggest law firms a deal and get them scheduled fast. They were originally booked for a trip two months out, but Mr. Neal did some wheedling and bribing and offered them a very big bonus if they would get them set up earlier. The cabins were set, flights booked, and bags packed. 

Too long for a drive, the trip had to be by plane. Rhett doesn’t mind flying, but he doesn’t prefer it either. He would rather drive than sit in an uncomfortable seat with god knows who sitting beside him. But he’s a top notch lawyer at a big law firm now so they spring for the excessive first class, even for a flight that’s just under two hours. 

He settles in his seat with a sigh. The plushness of the leather is nice, soothes his sore muscles from a hard week of work as he sinks into it. He could nap just like this. But of course his relief is short lived when Link plops down in the seat next to Rhett’s. Rhett groans and turns a glare on the other man.

“Why?” He asks around a whine. He just wants a couple of hours to himself, away from Link, away from the others. He needs time to _himself_. 

“Shut up, ya big baby,” Link laughs and shoves Rhett’s shoulder. Rhett huffs in annoyance and shoves him back, then gets himself as scrunched up as possible to avoid touching Link. He turns to the side with every intention of not talking to the other man. Link is grumbling next to him as he shifts around in the seat. 

In a few minutes the plane is leaving the tarmac. Rhett hates this part but as soon as it’s over he can relax. He already has his earbuds in and an audiobook ready to play. Once he hits play he’s able to relax a little and sink further into the seat. Sighing, he drops his head to the side and can’t stop the small smile at the sight before him. 

Link is already asleep. His head is tilted back on the seat and mouth gaped open, earbuds planted securely in his ears. Rhett stifles his laugh and before he knows what he’s doing, he has the camera open on his phone and snapping a picture. The picture is kind of blurry, but it’s soft and Link’s face looks younger in sleep. It isn’t the first time Rhett has seen Link like this; there have been many a night where they fell asleep together, Rhett still as a statue and Link roaming all over the bed, arms eventually landing on Rhett. Every time he would slide out from under him and find another place to sleep. 

Rhet watches Link for a few minutes. It’s easier this way. He can take in every little detail of the other man’s face and neck, how his nose crinkles when he must be dreaming, the frown lines smoothing out around his mouth. His forehead doesn’t wrinkle, his breathing is even, and his eyelashes are dark where they rest on Link’s cheeks. Rhett wants to reach out and touch, smooth out the crows feet that are beginning to show up around those eyes, touch the streak in Link’s hair that’s turning gray. 

The urges are too great to ignore. Rhett hesitates at first, but then slowly reaches out and sweeps a thumb across Link’s cheek. His eyelashes flutter and the corners scrunch as Rhett continues his sweep downwards, stopping at his bottom lip. Rhett has kissed that bottom lip a thousand times, bitten it red, has even made it bleed a few times. He’s felt it wrapped around his cock, his thumb, seen it leave trails of spit across his skin. But it feels softer somehow, when Link is asleep. 

Link suddenly grumbles something unintelligible and it makes Rhett jerk his hand away fast. His chest constricts. _Shove it down_, he scolds himself. He wasn’t going to do this again. He’s not going to destroy his career and his personal life for somebody that isn’t--

Isn’t what? Willing to do the same? Rhett shudders and forces his hands in his lap, rolls over, and closes his eyes. 

*  
When the five of them arrive at the camp, Rhett’s surprise is immediate. The place is stunning set up on 200 acres of redwoods in Northern California. The brochure described the camp as a ‘back to nature’ event property set between wine country and the coast. He can see a series of cabins to his left, surrounded by the giant trees, and farther down the way what looks like tents and buildings meant for various events. 

Link steps up beside him and whistles. “Wow,” he says as he hauls his bag over his shoulder. He looks at Rhett and Rhett rolls his eyes, grabs his own luggage, and stomps off. He can hear Link grumbling the entire way to the front office.

Tim’s laugh greets Rhett’s ears. He glances over his shoulder and see him goofing off with Chris, and Chris is trying to get Link’s attention. The fourth guy, a newbie associate, looks completely lost watching the rest of the group. Rhett feels for the guy; he’s come into this firm all wide eyed and expectant but now he’s being thrust in with the wildest of the bunch and expected to _learn something_. 

Rhett reaches the front office first and gets everybody signed in. The greeter is friendly and dressed a little prim and proper for a place set out in the woods. Rhett smiles at her and takes the keys along with a room assignment. He groans when he sees the McLaughlin & Neal letterhead with an itinerary and who’s rooming with who. Of course he’s with Link, _of course_ he is. His father would see to it that the two of them get along this week.

It doesn’t take long for Rhett to hand out the keys and tell the others who they are rooming with. Link looks like he could rip someone's arm off when Rhett tells him they are in a cabin together. Tim and the newbie are in the cabin next to them, while Chris got stuck in a teepee all the way on the other side of camp. Rhett is secretly glad that ass won’t be near them, or more specifically Link. 

The trek to the cabins is quiet. The camp is in its off season so there’s not many other groups around; only a few people are hanging out at a campfire, watching somebody set up a small stage with what looks like speakers. It’s a nice cool day thankfully and it feels good on Rhett’s face as they walk. Tim and Chris are talking behind them and the new guy is trudging along without speaking. Rhett rushes into his and Link’s cabin first and hurries to the bed farthest from the door before Link can get the chance.

“Ass,” Link mumbles as he tosses his things on the other bed. Rhett’s triumphant grin is blinding.

*  
The first day is meant for everyone to get to know each other better. Since there’s only five of them they sit at one table out front in the main social area. Rhett sits across from Link who tries his best to run a foot up Rhett’s ankle while the counselor starts, but Rhett knocks him out of the way and keeps his attention on Tim. After Tim speaks, Chris goes next. Rhett wholeheartedly ignores the guy. 

Turns out the new guy’s name is Chase. He’s from Los Angeles and has wanted to be a lawyer at McLaughlin & Neal since he graduated. He’s sweet, a little naive, and seems totally out of his element with the rest of them. Rhett thinks they could’ve been friends had they met at the same time. When it is Link’s turn Rhett tries his best to not listen to him, but he can’t. 

Being out in the woods must stir something deep because when Link speaks his southern accent thickens and rumbles in his chest. Rhett could _die_. He swallows around the lump of arousal building in his throat and looks over Link’s shoulder. The counselor working with them is transfixed, as are the other three, while Link talks. 

The stirring in his gut betrays the nonchalance he thinks he feels. Link is a good talker; he’s proven that on more than one occasion in the courtroom and the bedroom. Rhett shoves it down and digs fingernails into his palms. This is going to be a long week if he can’t even make it through the first day without wanting to do filthy things with Link.

*  
After two days Rhett is crawling out of his skin. At every turn there’s Link. He can’t get away from him no matter how hard he desperately tries. And Link knows it, too. He knows he’s driving Rhett crazy. Being alone with him at night, in a cabin surrounded by redwoods and nature sounds, is even harder. He just wants to crawl into the bed beside Link, do wicked things with his body in the dark because they can, puts his hands all over warm skin until Link is soft and moaning underneath him. 

_This is bullshit._

Rhett can’t think straight by the end of the third day. He’s been good avoiding Link, no matter how hard Link tries to get him to crack. Link cornered him in the showers yesterday morning, got him flustered at breakfast this morning with a hand on his thigh while he chatted with the others. Rhett actively avoided that move by shooting out of his seat and ending breakfast early. 

The activities don’t help much either. The itinerary their fathers planned for everyone involve he and Link together, away from the others, more often than Rhett would like. When he texted his dad about it, he just got a smiley face in response and a _“y’all need it more than the others.”_ It made him roll his eyes and want to chuck the phone into a tree. 

On the agenda for tonight is a star gazing event. It sounds cheesy and Rhett rolled his eyes when he saw it on the schedule, but he gets his things together anyway, skin irritated with an itchiness he can’t explain, and joins Link and the others at the trail. The walk is a long one that takes them to an area on the map entitled Bosch Lodge Meadow. Rhett follows the group quietly, trying to keep himself out of Link’s reach. 

Link is up ahead with Chris walking next to him. Their knuckles keep bumping and once Link even knocked hips with him, laughing loudly. Rhett sees red the whole time they are making the trek to the meadow. He would really like to just rip the guy’s arm off but he figures that’s not allowed at a corporate retreat meant to “strengthen their working relationships.” It’s crap and it drives him crazy. 

Finally they reach the meadow and it’s getting dark out by the time they reach a spot the counselor calls _magical_. Rhett huffs out a laugh as he unrolls his blanket and faces it towards the lodge, away from the group. This is nice, this is good, he can focus on the stars and not Link who’s flirting up a storm with Rhett’s sworn enemy only a few feet away. 

Rhett just lies there with his entire body starfished. The air is cold tonight but he likes it; it wakes him up after an already long three days. He sighs as he stares up at the sky waiting for the magic to happen. The counselor said a stargazing event was supposed to help them focus, to help them loosen up any nerves or reservations they may have towards one another or their work. It sounded like a line from a movie when she said it but at this point Rhett is willing to give anything a try if it helps him forget about Link for even a moment. 

Which is proving to be difficult. Rhett can hear Link giggling and Chris whispering something. He imagines Chris’ lips are probably touching the shell of Link’s ear, voice breathy and low as he speaks about the filthy things he must want to do to Link. And of course Link loves it. The idea drives Rhett to stand, all relaxation forgotten as he stalks over to the two men. 

A knowing glint in his eye, Link grins. Chris huffs loudly when Rhett reaches down and grabs Link by the wrist to drag him to his feet. Link laughs in delight the whole time. “Come ‘ere,” Rhett grumbles. He searches around for a spot they can disappear to that is far enough away from the group that they won’t be heard. Finding a spot, he rushes over, Link staggering along with him and laughing.

Rhett gets Link shoved up against a tree roughly. He pins the other man with his arm across his chest and glares. The thing is they never talked about this. They hurt each other that night and Rhett hurt himself when he admitted that he had never fucked anybody else. It was a bold admission and one that still rings true to this day, even as they stand here now. But he knows without a doubt that Link still occasionally sees Chris. He knows they fool around in and out of the office during times when Rhett can’t stand to be around Link for too long. There are days when the two of them leave together and arrive together the next morning. Rhett won’t put a name to the feeling that stirs in his chest when he sees it.

“Will you stop being such a goddamn flirt?” Rhett growls, shoving Link harder against the wood. Link gasps.

“Why? It’s not like you’re my boyfriend or somethin’,” Link says harshly. His eyes are bright pools of blue in the moonlight and it _hurts_. 

Link’s words sting more than Rhett is willing to admit. So he kisses Link instead. He pours every ounce of feeling-he-won’t-name into it until Link is gasping and panting underneath him, moving his hips in small thrusts in Rhett’s direction. Huffing, Rhett gets closer and nestles his leg between Link’s thighs. On autopilot, Link moans and uses Rhett’s leg to rut against, Rhett providing a steady pressure where his thigh meets crotch.

The rolling and thrusting of Link’s pelvis gets harder, more drawn out on the way down when he meets Rhett’s leg. He’s releasing these breathy moans that send Rhett’s pulse into overdrive. He keeps Link pinned against the tree and uses his other hand to get Link’s pants worked open and pushed down past his hips. 

“Gonna fuck me against a tree, Rhett?” Link is huffing out a laugh but his brows are knitted together as he keeps rutting. He moans when the cold air hits his skin and Rhett swallows the sound with a kiss. 

Rhett doesn’t answer him. Instead he gets his hand around Link, forming a loose fist for Link to thrust into. It’s not enough and he knows it, and Link knows it, but Rhett isn’t in a generous mood tonight. He’s tired and he’s angry and he wants to go home where it’s easier to just hate each other and screw it out somewhere private. In the woods in Northern California where you can see the stars and actually breathe clean air is not ideal for this.

“Not enough, please Rhett,” Link whines. His noises are getting louder and Rhett fears somebody is going to come looking for them if they don’t hurry this up. Hands fly up to find purchase on Rhett’s shoulders; Link digs his nails in through the light jacket and lets out a pitiful whine. 

Rhett could be nice and tighten his hand. Or he could be mean and drive Link wild, keeping him on edge, not letting him cum tonight. If Rhett were a different person and Link wasn’t so damn infuriating he might choose the former. But he’s not and Link _is_ infuriating, so Rhett gives him a couple of long, teasing strokes first. It gets Link going and he nearly topples them over in his haste to get himself off with the newfound sensation.

Rhett smiles at him and Link grins back, then Rhett removes his hand and pulls the clothes back into place. Link cries out, hips chasing Rhett’s hand, something that sounds like a sob being wrenched from his chest. He should feel bad leaving Link turned on like this, but he doesn’t. He presses a quick kiss to Link’s lips then winks, grins, and rejoins the group.

He thinks he hears a few expletives and his name being mumbled as he walks away. It makes him laugh softly to himself. When he gets back to his spot Chris is staring daggers at him. Rhett flips him off and flops down onto his blanket to watch the stars.

When Link comes stomping back, Rhett waves. The other man glares as he settles back down next to Chris; there’s an obvious bulge tenting his pants that he can’t stop adjusting. Chris tries to sneakily get his hand around it, but in a move that makes Rhett entirely too happy, Link jerks his hand away and says, “Not tonight.”


	7. Corporate Retreat #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On day four Rhett is up bright and early. It’s a day meant for rest and relaxation, or whatever the group wanted to do. Rhett wants to enjoy a breakfast and a shower without Link at his side trying to get him to break. He wants to go out in the woods and sit in silence and maybe stare at a tree. He grabs the map on his way out the door at exactly seven a.m. and peruses it thoughtfully. He hasn’t had the chance to explore the place yet so he figures now is the best time to do it when their schedule isn’t packed with some event or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am i writing a porno? a hallmark movie? a fic? i'll let you know when i figure it out.
> 
> thanks for all the enthusiasm on this fucking marathon of a fic. this thing was supposed to just be 6 parts, all little ficlets where they hate fuck each other as lawyers. but it has turned into this MONSTER and i have neglected another fic that has been my baby for almost a month now. jfc.
> 
> please continue will all the enthusiasm. i love it. 
> 
> EM IS A GEM. she has edited this shit for me every step of the way and yelled at me when i argued with myself on google. she deserves all the praise.

On day four Rhett is up bright and early. It’s a day meant for rest and relaxation, or whatever the group wanted to do. Rhett wants to enjoy a breakfast and a shower without Link at his side trying to get him to break. He wants to go out in the woods and sit in silence and maybe stare at a tree. He grabs the map on his way out the door at exactly seven a.m. and peruses it thoughtfully. He hasn’t had the chance to explore the place yet so he figures now is the best time to do it when their schedule isn’t packed with some event or another. 

The trail is the first thing that catches his eye. It leads straight to a watering hole that would sound promising if it weren’t a crisp fall day. He frowns and follows the trail to other spots on the map. There are plenty of things to choose from, from archery to sling shots and even wineries. Finally he settles on an area that advertises an educational hike, decides that sounds like a nice time, and sets off. 

The path leading to the hike is short and only takes Rhett about twenty minutes to get there. When he arrives he finds the leader of the group and signs up before it gets full, then meanders around to talk to some of the other campers. One of them is a nice lady with bright red hair and a southern accent; her name is Emily and Rhett finds her funny, a welcome contrast to the last few days. They talk for awhile until the leaders of the group, a girl named Jen and a guy named Matt, call their attention. 

Rhett listens attentively to the safety tips Jen reads off her list and laughs when Matt jokes about the poison ivy. He feels good being out in nature. It’s something he hasn’t had the time to do for himself since he became a lawyer. His lungs are clear and he’s not worrying about one case or another, or even Link. 

Jen leads the group with Matt falling at the rear. Rhett walks alongside him, chatting him up in a friendly conversation. They have a lot in common, something that Rhett can’t remember finding with someone in a long time. He’s about to ask Matt a question when he hears pounding feet running up behind them. 

“Wait! Wait, is there still time to sign up?” a voice calls out.

Rhett’s nerves are immediately on edge. All hopes of having a relaxing day have fled and left him tense and hot all over. He spins around on his heel and sees Link, Chris, and Chase trying to catch up with the group. Chase looks frazzled, poor thing, and Rhett feels for him. But it’s quickly replaced with loathing when he sees Chris beaming at him over Link’s shoulder, a wicked glint in his eyes. 

Link sees Rhett and his face flushes. Rhett would normally find it arousing and want to see how far down the flush goes, but right now he wants to punch a tree. Maybe break a few sticks and stomp on some dirt to get all his aggression out. _Petulant_ is something Link would call it. _Angry and over it_ is what Rhett would rather say.

Before Rhett can jump in and tell the trio no, the hike is just starting, go away, Matt grins at them and hands them his clipboard so they can write their names down. Rhett wants to snatch that stupid clipboard out of Link’s hands but he doesn’t. He tamps the feelings down and turns back around to catch up with the others. He would like to keep as much distance between them as possible.

*  
An hour into the hike Rhett gets restless. He has been trying his best to pay attention to the things Jen and Matt have to say about the ages-old oaks and redwoods towering over them on all sides. This is interesting stuff, something he’s been into since he was a child and somebody gave him a carving out of an old tree in his hometown. He wants to listen but all he can focus on are the hairs standing at the back of his neck every time Link tries to get close. 

Jen calls for a rest stop and water break in a nice clearing. The camp has built natural benches out of the old stumps in the area and stuck up a few oil lamp posts around. Rhett jerks his water bottle out of his bag, the lid getting snagged on the way out only serving to make him angrier. He wrestles with it for a few seconds too long before it finally pops free. He stomps over to one of the stumps and sits with his back turned to the group and drinks his water. He doesn’t care if he looks like a child or if somebody thinks he’s acting like one; they can fuck right off. 

Rhett has a few blessedly silent minutes to himself, but then Link comes up beside him with Chris and Chase in tow. Chase looks apprehensive and Chris just looks downright punchable with his smirk and his too white teeth and his blonde hair shining in the morning sunlight. Rhett flies off the stump and into the trees, throwing out an “I’ll be right back,” to Jen and Matt as he goes. 

Link is on his heels. He catches up to Rhett fast, hand curling over Rhett’s shoulder, and he spins around so fast he almost knocks Link over. Link stumbles and Chris is right there to catch him around the waist. His hands are just as big on him as Rhett’s are, those hands could probably manhandle him the same way that Rhett does, and those hands have had their wicked way with Link. The response is instant. 

Rhett pushes past Link and drags Chris by the shirt to the nearest tree. He isn’t gentle in the way he shoves him against it, back pressing hard into the bark. Chris’ face tightens up in fear and anger, and he gets his hands on Rhett’s shoulders to push back as hard as he can. Rhett doesn’t budge. 

“You, _you_\--” Rhett huffs. “You need to go back to where you came from.” It’s childish and something his younger self would probably say if he ever got into a fight, but right now he doesn’t care. He wants this guy gone, he needs to be on a plane flying into space for all Rhett cares. 

“Why? So you can keep fucking my sloppy seconds?” Chris shoves Rhett hard enough that he staggers back and loosens his grip on the shirt in his fist. The red hot anger simmering under his skin has Rhett’s vision edging with something fierce and nearly blinding. Chris shoves him again. 

When Rhett stumbles it’s Link’s hands that land on his back to steady him. He clenches his fists in Rhett’s shirt and tries to say something to him but Rhett is hearing none of it. He shrugs Link off, harder than necessary, and ignores Link’s protests. Chris is grinning now as he straightens up his clothes; he stalks towards Rhett with his fists balled at his sides. 

“You’ve been jealous of me since day one, McLaughlin. I took your toy away from you and you _can’t stand it_. It eats you up inside every time you see us together--” Rhett grabs him by the front of his shirt again and up on his toes. 

“Finish that sentence and I’ll end you,” he growls close in Chris’ face; the man flinches. 

Link is yelling at both of them now, voice getting higher pitched the more they argue. Rhett is sure the rest of the group has heard them and will be finding them any moment. But he does not care, he’s hot all over and the anger stirring in his gut is spurring him on, clenching his fist tighter in Chris’ shirt. 

“Stop it, both of you,” Link jerks Rhett’s arm away and Chris drops to his feet. He forgot how strong Link could be in the heat of the moment. Chris staggers, snickering to himself when he stands up to full height, and reaches a hand out for Link. Link smacks it and steps behind Rhett. 

Rhett wants to laugh. He wants to hit something or scream or maybe even cry. He doesn’t get into fights, ever, not once in his life. He can argue with the best of them even on a bad day. But watching Chris get rejected is the highlight of this moment, the way his smirk falls and his eyes turn hard with anger and disappointment. 

“Guess you’re the sloppy seconds now. I had him first, asshole.”

Rhett isn’t a mean person by nature, but he feels like one the moment the words come out of his mouth. Link makes a strangled noise behind him at the same time Chris balls a hand into a fist, rears back, and swings it towards Rhett. Surprised, Rhett catches it mid-air and swings back, connecting his fist with the other man’s nose. Instant pain flairs in his hand. He opens and closes his fist to work it out while Chris falls to his knees, blood pouring out of his nose through the fingers he has over his face. 

Link goes silent behind him. Rhett, high on a feeling that’s leaving him breathless, looks at him over his shoulder. Link is--he’s _outraged_, he’s seething, his blue eyes have gone dark and his cheeks are blushing a deep pink. Before Rhett can say anything to him, Jen and Matt are running through the trees with Chase and the rest of the group. 

Somebody curses; Rhett isn’t sure who. He can only focus on Link. Link who’s the angriest Rhett has ever seen him. The incident from a couple of years ago, all the cases they have lost, all the times they have poked and prodded, and this is the moment that Rhett fears the most. It settles heavy in his chest and leaves him sagging, fist dropping to his side as he watches Link shove his way through the group and back to the clearing. 

_Oh_. 

*  
The trek back to the cabins with Link is hell. He’s seething, anger pouring out of every inch of him, and Rhett can feel it as he sits next to the other man on the first aid cart. His hand has been cleaned and wrapped in a bandage, while Chris sports a big wad of cotton strapped to his nose. He is bloody and pale now but Rhett doesn’t care. He only cares about the anger and the way his entire body is tensed up, ready to snap at any given moment. 

There was a case once that Link lost. It was high profile involving a murderer who ended up walking free. Link didn’t speak to anybody for days after and Rhett swears he saw him break down about it in the partner bathroom. The man was angry and hurt that he lost such an important case and client for the firm. That anger seems like fluff compared to now. 

Rhett is lucky Chris doesn’t want to press charges. Jen and Matt had called security, but it was quickly settled in a matter of minutes, Chris claiming it was just a misunderstanding and Rhett is weirdly grateful. The feeling only lasted a few seconds though before he was back to glaring daggers at the guy. Calling security just made Link worse. 

By the time they arrive at their respective lodging, Link is clenching his hands on his thighs and jiggling his leg to dispel some of the energy Rhett can feel coming off of him in waves. He practically jumps off the cart when it stops in front of their cabin and Rhett is behind him in a flash, both of them running up the steps in a hurry and elbowing each other to get through the door. Link huffs and steps back to let Rhett through first; he slams the door behind them and locks it.

Now that they’re alone, both of them fresh with anger and ready to fight, Rhett is a little terrified. Mad Link is scary enough on a regular day, but this Link, the one who’s pupils are blown wide and chest is heaving, is downright horrifying. On instinct, Rhett backs away. Link grits his teeth, hand balling up beside him, and raises it; as soon as he does his fingers unclench and he shoves them in his hair. Rhett sighs in relief. 

“What the hell is wrong with you? Are you fucking crazy?” Link’s voice has taken on a hysterical edge and he’s loud, shouting at the top of his lungs. He tugs at his hair and begins to pace across the room. Rhett moves out of the way to avoid being a target. If Link is going to take his anger out on something he’d rather it not be his face.

“That guy is a piece of shit, Link!” Rhett can feel the tension rising to his chest. He throws his hands up in the air, annoyed, when Link huffs and stomps his foot. 

“And you’re not?!” Rhett jerks in surprise and a little bit of hurt. The harsh words sting more than they should, but they ring true. He was the meanest he’s ever been and it all led to him punching somebody, something he’s never done in his entire life. There have been plenty of times that he has wanted to, but he would never act on it, until now. Until that stupid intern waltzed in and wormed his way into Link’s good graces and his bed. “I’m not your property, Rhett. You can’t tell somebody you had me _first_ when you never had me to begin with!”

The words shock Rhett to the core. He watches Link’s pacing get faster until he’s almost tripping over his feet. He wants to stop Link, put a hand on his shoulder, do _something_, but Rhett is shaking now, hands trembling at his sides. 

Rhett growls low in his throat and gets the nerve to grab Link by the wrist. Link stumbles and jerks his wrist, trying and failing to get away from Rhett. Rhett squeezes harder to keep him in place. He stares at Link, something other than anger beginning to simmer under his skin, lick up his spine in a delicious way. Eyes scrunched at the corners, Link glares as hard as possible. He uses his free hand to push Rhett away but Rhett catches it, too.

“If I’m such a piece of shit then why do you keep coming back for more?” Rhett asks, voice taking on an edge he can’t explain. Link’s eyes widen then fall closed, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks softly, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. “That makes you just as shitty, Link. Fuck, you’re _infuriating_.” 

Link gasps and reels back, dragging Rhett with him. Shouting at Rhett to let him go, he jerks his hands away, and stomps his feet all the way to the other side of the room. He throws his glasses down on the nearest surface where they clatter loudly. Rhett can see how hard his chest is heaving, how tightly his hands are clenched his hair, and how tense his jaw is. He kicks the wall and curses at Rhett through bared teeth. 

“Ya know, Rhett, sometimes I--” Link stops. He’s struggling to catch his breath. Rhett doesn’t want to know where this is going but at the same time he’s desperate to know, to hear what Link’s going to say. If it’s going to be the end, because it sure as hell _feels_ like the end, then it better be a good one. 

“Sometimes what, Link? Say it,” Rhett spits. He thinks he knows where this is going, the words Link are trying to get out, right on the tip of his tongue. Rhett storms over and crowds Link up against the wall, leaning close enough for his lips to brush Link’s cheek. “_Say it_. I wanna hear you.” He waits with bated breath, his own chest heaving against Link’s, hands shaking. 

Link sucks in air and releases it, words coming out in a rush, “Sometimes I wish I’d never met you.” The air is stifling all of a sudden. Rhett can feel it squeezing his lungs and choking him as his heart races and his hands come up to hit the wall around Link, making Link flinch. He’s seething, he’s angry, he hates himself, he hates Link. He wants to scream but most of all he wants to cry. 

Instead, Rhett grabs Link by the front of his shirt. He pauses, Link up on his tiptoes, hands quickly trying to find purchase on Rhett’s arms, both of them sharing the same air. Link looks--he looks frightened and turned on and itching for a fight or a good fuck. Rhett isn’t sure which one he prefers more: the fight or the fuck. 

Rhett doesn’t know who moves first, just that suddenly someone is moaning and then their lips are crashing and it’s _good_, it’s so good that first touch of lips that quickly leads to Rhett slamming Link against the wall. He tightens his hold in Link’s shirt, knuckles white and sore, and gets a leg in between Link’s thighs to hold him there. The kiss turns heated fast, teeth clashing and biting. Link sinks his teeth into Rhett’s bottom lip and Rhett moans, loud. 

Link wrenches his mouth away from Rhett’s and bucks his hips to try and get Rhett off of him. Rhett pushes in harder, grips Link’s wrists almost on the side of too tight, nearly slides him right up the wall. He wants to keep pushing until Link snaps. “Get off,” Link grumbles. He uses his hips again and this time Rhett can feel the erection outlined against his thigh. It’s a heady rush knowing he’s done that despite all the anger being thrown at each other. 

Rhett kisses him one more time before releasing Link’s wrists and backing off. Link’s eyes flutter closed briefly; he sighs. There’s a moment where Link stares at Rhett, chest heaving, while he rubs his wrists; the heated expression directed at him has Rhett’s toes curling and his fingers twitching at his sides. He wants to touch again and drag Link’s shirt off and get at every inch of skin he can. He wants, wants, _wants_. 

Link’s face crumples as he surges forward, sobbing “I hate you, _I hate you_.” He drags Rhett into another heated kiss and at the same time gets his hands balled in the shirt. Rhett finds himself being shoved backwards, legs hitting the edge of the mattress of somebody’s bed, and falling fast. He bounces when he hits the surface but doesn’t have time to settle before Link is crawling on top of him and wrestling with his shirt. 

Rhett sits up enough to help get the garment off. It flies somewhere behind Link and out of sight. Link hastily grabs the hem of his own shirt and yanks it over his head, then moves to Rhett’s button and zipper. He is so hard in his pants it’s painful where the zipper presses in. Link moans above him, nimble fingers popping the button and undoing the zipper with ease. Rhett sighs audibly when the pressure on his cock is relieved, wants to cry at how good it feels to have some relief. Above him, Link sits back, considering Rhett with dark eyes and bottom lip between his teeth. He shifts his hips back on Rhett’s thighs and grabs the clothes, keeps going so he can peel them off Rhett’s body one leg at a time. He yanks Rhett’s shoes and socks off along the way until everything is removed and on the floor.

“Hurry up,” Rhett huffs. Link rolls his eyes then stands at full height to finish removing his clothes. Wrapping a loose hand around his cock, Rhett watches Link remove his jeans first, briefs next, until he’s standing there naked, fully hard and already wet. Rhett wastes no time hooking a leg around Link’s thigh and yanking him down. 

“You’re impatient.” Link settles above him again, this time seated on Rhett’s waist, ass resting temptingly close to his dick. Moaning softly, Rhett grasps Link’s hips and helps him shuffle closer on his knees. Link licks his lips as he stares down at Rhett, eyes burning, skin flushing and sweaty. He’s waiting to see who will snap first. 

Huffing, Rhett uses his weight and his limbs to flip Link over onto his back, Link crying out in surprise, his legs circling around Rhett’s waist to hold on. Rhett laughs and rocks his hips forward so he can slide his cock against Link’s, teasingly slow and then too much, too fast. Link throws his head back with his mouth gaped open, hands finding purchase on strong shoulders. He hisses and moans and shifts his hips under Rhett, seeking out more. 

Rhett quickly leans over the side of the bed and into the drawer of the nightstand, digging around until he finds the bottle of lube he stashed there just in case earlier in the week. He’s grateful for it now as he sits back and unwraps Link’s legs from his waist. Link whines at the loss so Rhett shushes him harshly, pops the cap on the bottle and gets some on his middle and index fingers. Link rolls his hips up in anticipation. 

“God I can’t wait to fuck you,” Rhett groans. His cock twitches against his belly, smearing wet on his skin. Link is bucking up desperately, hands in his hair, clenching and unclenching his fingers. Rhett smirks as he presses the pad of his index finger to Link’s hole and Link nearly shoots off the bed. He curses and moans loudly when Rhett pushes his finger in past the tight ring of muscle, working it in slowly before adding a second. The lube makes it easier to slide in a third.

Rhett is three fingers deep and Link is baring his pelvis down, trying to take in as much as possible. He leans down to kiss the other man, sloppy and slick with spit, teeth sinking into a plump bottom lip. He wants to bite, to mark, but he doesn’t. He’ll save that for later. For now he settles with working Link open efficiently, Link breathy and whining for it, begging for more. 

Finally, _finally_, Rhett removes his fingers and wraps them around his cock, puffing out a quiet groan at the touch of his own hand. He lines himself up, looks to Link who nods and hooks a leg around Rhett’s thighs to urge him on, and pushes just the head in first. Link rocks his hips in a steady motion to take more of him in. Rhett wants to watch so he leans on an elbow and drops his head, biting his lip at the sight of his cock sinking in to Link slowly. 

“_Fuck_, Rhett, keep going, come on,” Link hisses. Rhett grins and thrusts the rest of the way in, bottoming out completely. He stills for a moment but Link is desperate, he’s simmering and hot under Rhett’s body, ready to snap, fingers digging in Rhett’s shoulders hard enough to bruise. “Fuck me like you want to, _do it_.” 

Link is breathless as he speaks, and when he grinds himself onto Rhett’s cock and digs his heel into Rhett’s thigh it is with a force that drives Rhett mad and punches the air out of his lungs. He sets up a bruising pace, pulling almost all the way out before driving his cock back in, knocking the breath from Link’s chest with every thrust of his hips. Link is cursing and moaning, fingernails digging in so hard Rhett is sure he will break the skin. The air is stifling around them and Rhett can feel the sweat beading at his hairline, sees it on Link’s skin, too. 

“Touch yourself,” Rhett commands. Uninhibited, Link moans and gets his hand between their bodies and wraps long fingers around himself, knuckles brushing against Rhett’s stomach with every stroke of his hand. His brows knit together tight, face scrunching up in unabashed pleasure, moans getting louder. 

Rhett’s so close, he can feel it knotting up in the base of his spine, warming him from the inside out and threatening to burn him up. He wants this to last but he also wants it to be over just so he can do it again and again. He could stay right here forever, fucking the man he hates the most, gut twisting and chest tight. But he _can’t_. The thought of it urges him to move faster. Link is unintelligible beneath him, has lost all words that make sense as he works his hand over his own cock, desperate to get off. 

It only takes one more hard thrust from Rhett and a hot, open-mouthed kiss to Link’s pulse point and grazing his teeth there for Link to seize up. His entire body tenses up as he cums between them, splashing on both of their chests. It’s hot and it’s messy and Rhett loves it; it’s enough to drive him over the edge, too, stilling with his hips pressed tight to Link’s ass as he releases. He doesn’t realize he’s holding his breath until he’s finished and having to suck in air like he might die if he doesn’t. 

Link is boneless and whines when Rhett pulls out and flops next to him on the bed. He struggles to catch his breath while he lies there, sticky and soaked in sweat, finger bruises already stinging on his shoulders. High on a feeling he can’t describe and the anger that is still coursing through him, Rhett laughs. He tilts his head back towards the ceiling and scrubs a hand over his face and just _laughs_. 

“What’s so funny?” Link huffs next to him. Rhett shoves at him with his foot and backhands him in the chest; he’s not surprised when he leaves it there, fingers twitching in jittery energy on Link’s bare skin and Link grabs it to drop it on the bed.

Rhett doesn’t answer. He can’t stop laughing at their whole fucked up situation. It has been going on too long, with no resolution, and yet they keep coming back for more, meeting in the middle every time with hands and lips and their entire bodies. It’s addicting, that has to be the problem, that _must_ be why Rhett’s insides twist and his pulse races every time. It has to be why he misses it when it’s gone, when _Link_ is gone. Link has clawed his way into every facet of Rhett’s life whether they like it or not and it hurts to the point of being reckless and stupid.

“Shut up,” Link growls and then he’s moving, rolling himself on top of Rhett and kissing him. Rhett’s hands come to rest on Link’s heaving rib cage, fitting just right in the dips in between, light touch teasing while Link kisses him quiet. “_You_ are infuriating. You’re mean. You can’t jus’ fight for someone unless you _love_ them, Rhett.”

And this makes Rhett pause, his chest hitch and pulse race. He stops laughing, staring wide-eyed at Link’s realization. It’s a beautiful thing really, the way Link gazes down at him, lips parted as his breathing picks up speed, eyes intense as he waits for Rhett to say something. His hands clench and unclench on Rhett’s chest.

“I don’t.” He knows it’s a lie before he finishes saying it but it’s too agonizing a feeling to admit to in the face of all Link’s anger and hurt. Instead he tangles his hands in Link’s hair and drags him back down, into a fiery kiss, pouring everything he’s got into it. Link’s moan rumbles in his chest as he gives back just as much. Rhett gasps when he pulls away to breathe, “_I don’t_,” then dives right back in. 

A sound between a sob and another moan works its way out of Link’s throat when he wrenches back. In an instant he’s digging his fingers into Rhett’s sides, nipping at his neck, moving across sweaty skin until he reaches his destination. Rhett sucks in a breath when Link wraps a fist around his cock and his lips around the head, teasing and coaxing with his tongue until Rhett feels that stirring in his gut again.

“_Link_.” It’s all he can do not to jerk his hips, thrust into Link’s mouth as he sinks down, hollowing his cheeks along the way. He goes slowly, with purpose, Rhett watching breathlessly, until Link’s lips meet his hand and he groans in a delicious way. 

Rhett is _dying_; he’s going to combust from all the wet heat around him, the tongue licking at him on the underside, the teeth lightly grazing on the way up, the lips sucking the head before popping off with an obscene sound. It’s dirty and it’s filthy and it makes his skin crawl with how turned on he is for a second time this morning. Link licks his lips then goes back in, this time removing his hand and bracing himself on Rhett’s hip bones, squeezing tight as he engulfs Rhett’s cock one more time, inching further down until the head is bumping Link’s throat. They have done this enough over the years that Link doesn’t even flinch; the only sign of discomfort is the way his eyes scrunch up at the corners and the muscles in his jaw ticks when he tries to swallow.

Rhett has had enough. He’s going to lose it before they get very far. He drags Link off by the back of his head, fingers almost too tight in his hair, keeps a steady grip until Link is face to face with him. He’s grinning like he’s proud of himself. Rhett moans and yanks Link into a sloppy kiss. 

Link sits back, one hand coming down on Rhett’s chest, gaze too blue on Rhett’s face as he uses his other hand to grasp Rhett’s cock at the base, line him up just right. It’s agonizing when he pushes up on his toes and sinks back down, hissing at the first stretch, but then just keeps going till he’s fully seated. They’re both breathing heavy, Rhett’s nails digging into Link’s waist, Link’s hands visibly shaking.

Rhett is about to say something, _anything_, to get Link to move, but Link beats him to it. 

“You’re a liar,” he rasps, voice ragged. Rhett shifts underneath him, drawing a strangled moan from Link. His eyes flutter closed and when he opens them again they’re shining and wet. “You _love me_ and you won’t fucking admit it.” 

“I don’t.”

“I know you’re lying, Rhett.” He rolls his hips once in a slow circle, drawing it out, teasing. Rhett gasps and squeezes his eyes shut; he’s not going to do this, he’s not going to be pinned down with nowhere to go but deeper. 

“Yeah?” He’s breathless when he speaks. “How’s that? How do you know I’m lying?” Link’s being a tease now, drawing it out then stopping, thighs flexing around Rhett’s hips. 

Link laughs and throws his head back, throat bobbing with the sound, skin flushed a perfect pink.

“Because I’m a liar, too.”


	8. Corporate Retreat #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the day is spent in a mindless haze. They bury themselves deeper, claw at each other until they leave marks, spit angry words and more lies until one of them snaps and starts it all over again. It’s a place that Rhett wants to stay forever and never leave, he wants to drown in it, will gladly drag himself under if he has to and bring Link with him. But they can’t and they won’t; it has to end eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jfc y'all. this one wrung a lot outta me. gah.
> 
> these stupid lawyer boys will be happy even if it kills me.

The rest of the day is spent in a mindless haze. They bury themselves deeper, claw at each other until they leave marks, spit angry words and more lies until one of them snaps and starts it all over again. It’s a place that Rhett wants to stay forever and never leave, he wants to drown in it, will gladly drag himself under if he has to and bring Link with him. But they can’t and they won’t; it has to end eventually. 

When it does end Rhett is bone deep exhausted and soaked in sweat. His limbs are tingling and he can barely move where he lies on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, Link sated and boneless next to him. The room is too hot and the hardwood floor provides no relief on his overheated skin. Link’s hand is bumping against his arm, fingers twitching like he’s trying not to touch. 

“Link,” Rhett rasps, voice ragged and used. He can’t catch his breath fast enough. He tries again, dragging in as much air as possible and releasing it slowly. It makes his chest ache when he does it but he feels a little better, a little more loose. “_Link_.” He can’t stop saying Link’s name; it’s the only thing that wants to come out.

Link doesn’t respond. Instead he rolls over and gets up on shaky legs. Frowning, Rhett watches him walk away and disappear into the bathroom, lock clicking behind him. It feels final in Rhett’s mind, like a door closing on something he’s afraid he might have just lost. 

*  
Link doesn’t speak to him that night. He avoids Rhett like the plague, sleeps on his side on the farthest edge of his bed and faces the wall. It’s the best he can do without leaving the cabin; Rhett is grateful for that at least. The room is silent for hours and Rhett doesn’t sleep, _can’t_ sleep. 

The fifth day dawns bright and early and Rhett is still lying in bed awake. His entire body is sore from being used for hours on end and then staying still in one spot all night; the agenda for today includes activities that he really won’t be able to participate in. When he tries to move his muscles clench and he groans quietly, trying not to wake Link. 

Rhett slowly eases off the bed and shuffles across the cold floor to the bathroom. It’s light enough he can see the way without turning on the lamps, and he makes it, tensed up and sore the whole way. He closes the door softly behind him, cuts the lights on, and sighs, leaning on the sink for a moment. In the harshness of the bathroom lighting he looks wrecked. His eyes are rimmed red and dark underneath and his skin is pale. If he didn’t know better he would say he is sick.

Stepping back to survey the damage, Rhett gasps. He knew they got rough--the aching in his muscles proves that--but he didn’t realize how much damage was done. There are bruising bite marks along the dips under his collar bones, on his chest, and a particularly bad one over his jugular. They sting when he pokes and prods at the marks. There are crescent shaped divots on his shoulders where Link dug his nails in more than once; those will be sore for days. His ribcage prickles, a few small scratches marring the skin from side to back, ugly red and swollen. 

_Shit_.

Rhett groans at the sight of the hand shaped discoloration forming on his hips and waist. They are faint, tinged pink and red; these could potentially bruise and be there for days. If he wasn’t so spent, so exhausted, he might flush at the thought. Instead he sighs heavily and keeps poking and prodding. Every inspection shows more marks, more scratches and red spots, some in places that he doesn’t remember Link touching; there are teeth marks on his left thigh, leading inward and disappearing between his legs. His ass is sore in more ways than one and he still feels sticky between his thighs. At some point in the day they managed to make it to the shower but he doesn’t remember them getting very far. It’s a disgusting thought knowing he went to bed like this, but in a way he’s glad it’s all there to remind him, for now. 

A shower sounds nice right about now so Rhett gets his things out and starts it up, determined to wash away as much evidence of yesterday as possible. The water is scalding and hurts the scratches and marks, makes them sting even worse. He scrubs at every inch of himself until the stickiness is gone and the soreness in his body lessens to a manageable throb. 

By the time Rhett is finished with his shower he feels more like a human. He feels ready to face the day no matter what it throws at him. But he’s not ready to face Link. He doesn’t want to think about yesterday going into today’s activities while having to face Link. If he can avoid the other man at all costs that’s fine with him. 

*

Rhett leaves the room quietly with his bag and his phone. Link is still sleeping when he passes by the bed; he looks peaceful lying there, at least for the moment. Rhett has to scold himself as he walks out of the cabin and down the steps. The counselor for the day greets him at the bottom step. She’s smiling and Rhett can tell it’s fake. Word probably spread fast about yesterday’s mishap, and he would feel guilty about it, but he doesn’t. He has no energy to spend on guilt right now. They shake hands before she leads him down a path. It’s winding and it only takes a couple of minutes to arrive at another area of the camp that he doesn’t recognize.

Rhett stares in confusion at the space before him. This was not on the agenda for this morning; they were supposed to be going rock climbing as a way to build team trust and strengthen morale. _This_ is not rock climbing. This is a tent that’s big and wide open at the front. He can see inside from where he’s standing, and it looks glamorous in there, all plush pillows and an actual bed with a seating area for dining. 

“What are we doing here? I thought we were rock climbing this morning?” Rhett asks, turning to the counselor--Ellie--in confusion. She smiles brightly at him and gestures towards the tent’s opening. 

“Your team is. _You_ are not,” she says. “And neither is your partner.” Rhett tenses up at the word. He wants to correct her immediately but decides it would be a waste of breath. After yesterday the entire camp probably knows the nature of their situation.

Rhett stammers as Ellie leads him to the tent. She tells him facts about glamping, things he didn’t really want to know, and shows him the inside. It really is a nice space, and the sunlight filtering through the fabric only makes it more inviting. Ellie sits at the small dining area, motioning for Rhett to sit across from her. He hesitates and she motions again, getting a little impatient. 

“Rhett, sit down,” she says firmly.

Huffing, Rhett sits and tosses his bag onto the floor. “What is this? What happened to rock climbing?” He shifts around uncomfortably in the chair, tugging at the sweater he wore over his shirt in case it was cold today. 

Ellie rolls her eyes and sits back in her chair to consider Rhett. “Be patient. Link will be here soon and we’ll get started.” Rhett nearly falls out of his chair in his haste to get up. But he trips over his own feet, stumbles, and has to catch himself on the edge of the table. 

_Nope_. This is not going to happen. He is not going to be in a tent with Link, in the daylight, facing his feelings head-on and nowhere to go, and a stranger staring at them. 

“Link? Why? I don’t--” Rhett panics. 

Before he can say anything else two people step through the tent. A counselor Rhett recognizes from the first day, Josh he thinks, comes in and behind him is Link. Eyes wide, Link follows Josh into the tent and over to the table. He avoids Rhett’s face as he sits and smiles at Ellie in greeting. Rhett’s lungs seize up. 

Link is silent as he fidgets in his seat, hands twisting in his lap, eyes looking everywhere but him. Rhett watches him, though. He seems just as wrecked as Rhett. His hair is wild today, still damp from a shower, driving Rhett crazy. He can see a hickey hidden just under the edge of Link’s shirt collar and wonders how far the marks go, how many he left on the other man’s skin; if he’s just as covered in bruises and scratches.

Ellie clears her throat loudly and folds her hands on top of the table. “Okay, you two. We’re gonna have an impromptu counseling session.” 

_Oh no_. Sliding down in his seat, Link groans a protest. Rhett huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. 

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Link says adamantly. Rhett rolls his eyes. 

“Look, one of the reasons we have these retreats is so people can find ways to solve conflicts, even if that conflict is between partners. This is what we are here for, guys. To _help you_.” Ellie gives both of them a sympathetic smile.

Blushing furiously, Rhett starts to protest. They are not partners, they’re not even _friends_. He says as much and Ellie gives his neck a pointed look, eyebrow raising high. His blush deepens as he hurries to cover the mark with his hand; it stings when he grazes it with his thumb. When he glances at Link, the other man is frowning, eyebrows drawn together so tight they are almost touching. His cheeks are tinged a slight pink as he stares at Rhett, at the mark peeking out between his fingers.

“Clearly there’s something going on. Why don’t you start at the beginning? See where we end up?” She’s sweet trying to help, but Rhett can’t handle this. His entire body is aching inside and out, he wants to go home, and he wants--

Rhet doesn’t know what he wants. This has been nearly twelve years in the making. At some point they were bound to end up here, in this space where they don’t know if they truly hate each other or if they love each other or if they’re even friends, but it’s stifling. The air around him feels like it’s being sucked out of the tent slowly, choking him, leaving his lungs screaming in his chest. He doesn’t realize he’s digging his fingernails in his thigh until the spot begins to hurt. 

“Rhett?” Ellie pats his hand in comfort. “Why don’t you start?” She smiles sweetly and encourages him to start. 

Swallowing, Rhett looks directly at Link. _Where_ does he start? Ellie said the beginning, but was the beginning really when this started? They spent three years despising each other and defiling every available surface, but then in year three Link kissed him differently. The feeling of a gentle and soft kiss, so different from what they were used to, must have ignited the fire because ever since he’s found himself burning. 

“We became associates at the same time, twelve years ago.” Rhett is startled to hear Link’s scratchy voice. He wants to protest, he’s supposed to go first, but he really can’t find the words. Link clears his throat and continues. “Our dads are the naming partners, own the firm, have almost every high profile person in L.A. by the balls.” Link smiles at his own joke, and Ellie laughs. 

“And how did that lead us here?” She pushes in a gentle way. Rhett is grateful for her calm demeanor; he can’t handle any more wildness this week. 

Rhett steels himself with a deep breath, then releases it slowly. “They hate each other. They started a partnership based on it. So it’s inevitable that their sons would do the same.” Link is staring him down, focus only on Rhett, who is staring back just as hard. He sits up straighter in his seat and folds his hands on the table, fingers twisting and knotting together with nerves. “We instantly hated each other, just because of our last names.” 

Link’s nose scrunches, almost imperceptible; a blink and you miss it kind of thing. Rhett frowns and shifts around in his seat to dispel some of the nerves he’s feeling. He needs to know what Link is thinking. He needs to hear what Link has to say. He needs to get this over with. Everything has become such a jumbled up mess over the course of their relationship that Rhett doesn’t know which way is up or down anymore.

Ellie hums softly. “Why? If you put aside your hate, what else is there? Who said the family name meant you had to despise one another?” 

Rhett’s hands are beginning to sweat where he’s wringing them together. Ellie has a point. Why did their family names mean they had to hate each other? His father did say, after all, that he didn’t want the two of them to be another _them_, that the two of them could be great together one day. They could be Rhett and Link, a powerful duo, instead of just Rhett and just Link, two lawyers who despise each other. 

Link’s cheeks flush in response to Ellie’s questions. Rhett watches as it deepens and travels down his neck, under the edge of his shirt. He tugs at the shirt and quickly looks down at the table and away from Rhett. He’s mumbling something under his breath that Rhett can’t understand.

Ellie pushes for him to speak up. Link glares but it’s not mean, it’s not harsh. Instead, his eyes are damp. Rhett sucks in a quiet breath. He looks panicked as he switches between looking at Rhett and looking at Ellie, hands turning white in his own grip. “I’m sorry, ‘m _sorry_, I--” Link’s voice cracks a little. He swipes at his eyes and clears his throat, his blush deepening. 

Before Ellie can say anything else, Rhett jumps in. “You what, Link?” His tone is harsher than he intended, but he can’t help it. He’s drowning over here with a table in between them. His heart is pounding and his hands are shaking as he barrels on. “You _love me_? That’s what you meant yesterday wasn’t it? Is that what you’re tryin’ to say now?” His voice is rising with every word. Ellie flinches at his side and Link’s hand smacks the table. He shoots up out of his chair, leaning over the table to face Rhett. 

“At least I’m willing to _admit it_!” He’s breathing so hard Rhett can see his chest heaving; he can feel the anger radiating off of Link. “You’re a coward, Rhett. You won’t admit to anything, ever. Twelve fucking years, Rhett. _Twelve_. And not once--” Link’s voice breaks at the end. His words sting, they sting deep, and hit too close to home. Rhett shoves his chair back and stands, hands balling into fists at his sides. He’s not a coward. He’s _not_. 

_I’m not a coward_.

Ellie forgotten between them, Rhett storms around the table and crowds into Link’s space. Link stumbles but rights himself quickly and crowds back. They’re chest to chest now and Rhett can feel the heat, the trembling, the anger coming from Link. His eyes have gone dark as they stare into Rhett’s face. 

The expression on Link’s face makes Rhett pause. He’s angry, he’s hurt. His nose is flaring and his eyes are scrunched around the corners, mouth set in a stubborn pout, but his lashes are damp still. Maybe Rhett is a coward. Maybe he is stupid and stubborn, but he’s not--

_In love?_ Rhett thinks. It startles him. He flinches in the face of Link’s anger and hurt and spins around on his heels. Grabbing him by the elbow, Link stops him. A strangled sound, a protest, a plea, _something_ leaves his throat and Rhett just can’t do it. He wrenches his arm out of Link’s grip, ignoring the noise of hurt from Link, and bolts out of the tent, his things in hand and his heart racing. 

*

The decision to leave early is an easy one Rhett decides. He deliberately packs up his things, books a last minute flight home, and calls an Uber to pick him up. Tim tries to stop him and Chase tries to reason with him, but he’s not having any of it. He wants to go, he wants to leave this place, he never wants to see it or think about it again. This is it, he’s _done_.

His phone rings continuously while he’s waiting at the airport to board; he shuts it off after the eleventh call from Link and shoves it deep into his bag. There isn’t long to wait before he’s handing over his ticket and boarding the flight, not even bothering to look back. 

This feels final, it feels cowardly, it _is_ cowardly. But Rhett wants nothing more than to get out of here and return home. Work will keep his mind busy and his hands from shaking. His dad will be disappointed he didn’t stick this out but that’s a problem for another day. His only focus is getting away from Link, as far as possible; he’ll throw himself into the ocean and swim halfway across the world if he has to.

Rhett sleeps the entire trip home. It’s fitful and restless in the uncomfortable plane seat but it gives him time to just be, even if it’s only two hours. He arrives in L.A. in the middle of the day, grabs his things, and has a silent Uber ride to his apartment. The driver tries her best to chat him up, asks him what he was traveling for, but Rhett ignores her. 

The apartment is quiet when Rhett unlocks the door and trudges inside. He ignores the ache in his chest knowing that it’s his own fault the place is always silent. This apartment is meant for a single man and he used to like it that way, used to love coming home after long days spent at the office and being able to relax without any commitments. Now it just hurts knowing he’s thirty-nine and has no one to come home to.

Rhett wants to come home to something. He wants someone to come home _with_ everyday. _He wants_ blue eyes and dark hair and glasses, a six foot frame with strong shoulders and hands and thighs, a sinfully dirty mouth and teeth that sting and fingertips that bruise. He wants _Link Neal_. In his bed, in his kitchen, in his living room, everywhere. Link is already under his skin so why not have him everywhere else, too?

_Maybe I do love him_. 

It’s a startling realization that has Rhett on edge, his skin crawling, spine tingling. He closes his eyes and leans heavily against the door, drop his things on the floor, and scrubs his hands over his face. If he could claw his skin off he would. But instead he sucks in a breath

*  
Come Thursday, Rhett is refreshed and walking into the office with a forced smile on his face. His body still aches and stings in places he would rather not think about. The visible mark on his neck has been covered the best it can be with a bandaid. If anybody asks he’ll claim he was bit by a bug.

His office door is already ajar and the lights turned on. Frowning, he pushes the door open all the way and slowly eases in, afraid of who he might see. But there, browsing through his book shelf, is his dad. 

“About time you got here.” Mr. McLaughlin smooths out invisible wrinkles and turns to face Rhett. “Sit down.” His voice is stern. Rhett hasn’t heard that tone since he was a teenager doing stupid teenager things with his friends.

“Sir, I can explain,” Rhett says, nerves flaring up. He hurries over to sit, wincing at the steely expression on his dad’s face once it’s turned on him. “Please let me—I don’t know what happened!”

Mr. McLaughlin holds a hand up. Rhett’s immediate response is to clamp his mouth shut and say nothing. He’s seen this hand come up a thousand times throughout his life, has witnessed the anger that comes with it, but this time is different. Not once in his adult life has he feared his dad’s judgments or anger. But now he’s terrified. 

“Rhett, I don’t know where to start. When I got that call yesterday that you _left_ and why you left,” he sighs heavily and shakes his head. “A McLaughlin doesn’t back down from a problem, son, no matter how bad it is.” He tucks his hands into his pockets and comes around the desk to stand by Rhett, leaning against the edge for support. “Son, what happened? Neal is _furious_ at you, at the both of you, right now.”

Rhett’s throat dries up instantly. His dad is the last person he wants to talk to about this. Never in a million years would he come to his dad about this kind of problem.

“I’m sorry, I am! I know you’re disappointed but, Dad, I—I couldn’t handle it at the time. Whatever you heard please jus’ know that I’m handlin’ it.” Rhett sags into the chair and sighs, hand rubbing his face. 

“Rhett—“

“Dad, _please_.” Rhett uncovers his face and sees his dad staring at him, eyes confused and face set in his best lawyer frown. He’s hurt the other man’s feelings but it’s always been this way. The McLaughlin men don’t talk about feelings.

Mr. McLaughlin sighs in disappointment, pats Rhett on the shoulder, and starts for the door. “Come to dinner with me and your mother tonight. She’s cooking. And get your shit together before then.” Rhett nods as his response and watches his dad leave.

Rhett gets up and trudges around the desk so he can sit at his computer. After five days away there’s no telling how many emails he’s missed that are work related. One of the rules of the retreat was no work-related things, and Rhett was almost grateful for it. But he’s missed work while he has been away, and something settles inside him now that he has the chance to busy himself. 

The first few emails are spam, a bunch of corporate junk he doesn’t need to read, and a couple from his dad and Mr. Neal. He clicks out of those quickly without reading them, decides he’ll get his ass reamed later, and continues scrolling. The sheer amount of missed emails makes him cringe. He scrolls and scrolls, deletes the unimportant ones, scans through the ones that catch his eye. It isn’t until he’s almost to the end of the new messages that he sees it.

_Scherer & Scherer Attorneys at Law_

Without thought, Rhett clicks on the email. When it opens he stares at the words, wide eyed and considering. He’s gotten this exact proposal many times since he became a junior partner. It isn’t the first time and it won’t be the last, but this time might be different. 

_Mr. McLaughlin,_

_We at Scherrer & Scherrer pride ourselves on excellent work from exceptional employees. My partner and I feel that you would be the most exceptional addition to our team. We have been looking for someone young and fresh like you, and your father being who he is, we jumped on the chance to woo you. It would bring us great pleasure if you would consider coming in for a meeting. You won’t be disappointed and I’m sure we can make an offer that pleases us both._

Sincerely,  
_A. Scherrer_

Rhett stares at the computer screen, at the words trying to woo him. Used to he would delete the emails after sending a prompt and courteous _thanks but no thanks_. His family started this business and he has never wanted to disappoint anybody; they stick together, no matter what. But now, after all of this, he thinks it might be time for a change. Everything has taken a toll these last few years. He has changed, tremendously, from the young and stupid first year associate to the senior partner he is now. 

But change is good. Change will do him some good, he thinks. This firm has been his life for this long, but he needs out. He needs to be away from Link, away from these people he sees every day. He needs it like he needs air to breathe. He can’t take this anymore. Link has broken him beyond repair and Rhett has done just as much damage. 

Rhett closes the email and decides to save it for later. He should think about it before making any rash decisions. His father would want to know, Link would want to know. He can only handle facing his dad; facing Link would be near impossible.

_Coward_. 

*

That night Rhett arrives on his momma’s doorstep on time and dressed down for what he hopes is a relaxing dinner. His dad’s words still ring in his head, even at the end of the day. He rings the doorbell and she greets him with the biggest, warmest smile and a hug. Rhett hugs her a little tighter, a little closer.

“Hey, momma,” he says softly. She kisses his cheek and smacks his behind on the way in the door, complaining that it’s been too long since he came over and when did he get so skinny? He laughs and it feels good and it warms him up from the inside out. He has missed her more than he realized.

Diane gets him settled on the couch with the remote and a glass of sweet tea. Rhett thanks her, leans into the kiss on his forehead a little too much, and grabs her hand when she tries to leave. “Momma?” Lip between his teeth, Rhett looks down at his hand closed around the tea. It’s shaking slightly. 

“Yeah, baby?” She squeezes his hand and pats his shoulder. Rhett doesn’t want to worry her, would never want to worry his momma; she’s a saint, a force to be reckoned with, but she can bring a McLaughlin man to their knees in seconds flat. “Rhett, what’s wrong?” 

Rhett sets the tea down on a coaster gently. His hands begin to shake harder so he grabs onto her hand on his shoulder and squeezes a little too hard. She immediately gets on his level, eyes intense where they stare into his own. 

“Rhett McLaughlin, what is wrong with you?” Diane releases her hold on him and grabs his cheeks, thumbs rubbing soft circles into his skin. She hasn’t done that since he was a child and he was upset because of one thing or another. The move comforts him and suddenly has him reeling, wrapping long arms around her torso so he can hug her. “Baby?” 

Rhett sniffles into her apron. _Don’t cry, don’t cry_. Taking in a shaky breath, Rhett pulls back and avoids her gaze. She’s too good at this. One look from her and he will lose it, he will spill everything, from the very beginning to now. 

“Is it that Neal boy? _I’ll kill him_,” she huffs. 

This pulls a laugh from Rhett. He hugs her again, tight around the waist, and she embraces him back. “How’d you know?” he asks, voice muffled by her apron. Diane sighs heavily and sits with him on the couch.

“Momma knows everything, Rhett. You’ve been sulkin’ around for the last twelve years, always goin’ on about one thing or another that boy has done. Did ya think I wouldn’t notice?” She swats him on the shoulder too hard and he flinches back, rubbing at the spot. 

“It’s nothing,” he lies. Lying to his momma makes his gut twist in an unpleasant way. 

“Don’t you lie to me,” she says, pinching his side. Rhett jerks away with a gasp. She does it again for good measure until he’s scooching away from her on the couch, rubbing at his side with a pout on his lips. “Now, Rhett, I know my boys. Your brother is just as stubborn, Lord knows. But you have always been the one that’s more _emotionally constipated_.” Rhett’s face scrunches up in discomfort. “See, right there, you don’t even like hearin’ it.”

“Momma--” he starts to protest but she threatens him with another pinch. 

“Now, you listen here, young man. If there’s somethin’ going on with that boy, don’t you think you deserve to at least figure it out? Doesn’t he deserve it?” Her questions cause Rhett to blush and stammer, hands twisting in his sweater nervously. “I want you to be happy, Rhett. You’ve been miserable for some time now, baby, and it kills me.”

Sighing, Rhett grabs her hand between his. “I’m fine, I promise.” He’s lying to her, he’s lying to himself, he’s lying to everybody, and it hurts. But if there’s anybody he _shouldn’t_ lie to it is his mother. She’s probably the one person in this world that could fix everything, and she could do it with her apron on and a sweet smile. Her stern expression makes him cringe so he looks away from her, sighing again. “Mom, look. I--I just.”

Diane takes his other hand in hers and holds both of them in her lap. “You love him?” she asks matter-of-fact and to the point. Rhett’s eyes go wide as saucers and he jerks his hands away like he’s been scolded. “Rhett McLaughlin, if you get up from this couch so help me--”

“Okay, okay!” Rhett holds his hands up in the air in a placating gesture. 

“Now, admit it. You love this boy.” Diane smiles at him. Rhett feels a warmth settling in his belly. His momma loves him, no matter what, he knows that. She would do anything for him, even if that means getting him to admit to feelings that he himself is too scared to face. 

But even with all the warmth and love from his momma, he still has a hot coil of panic building in his chest. He can’t even admit things to Link. How is he supposed to say them to his mother? She’s staring at him, waiting, a smile still on her face. _She knows_. She knows everything, without him having to tell her; she just knows and it stirs something in him that has his eyes watering before he can stop it. 

Diane’s smile falls. “Mom, I--I do. I think I do. And I don’t know how to say it.” Sobbing, he surges forward to hug her again, tighter than necessary, and she gasps quietly. Her small hands rub his back and she kisses his forehead and just sits there, listening to him cry. Rhett can’t remember the last time he cried. It feels foreign and new, leaves him hot and embarrassed in his momma’s arms as she rocks him and soothes him. 

He doesn’t know how long they sit there, but eventually she lets go of him and wipes his face with her apron. Rhett breathes deeply while she smiles, big and broad, and pats his hand. 

“Just tell him, Rhett. That’s all you gotta do, is tell him.”

Rhett sighs. He’s _fucked_.


	9. Love and Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Monday, Rhett sits at his desk, thumb hovering over the send button on his phone, a we need to talk message staring back at him. He’s been considering it for several minutes, contemplating whether or not he should send it. There’s a good chance Link wouldn’t respond, ever. Hell there’s a good chance Link will never come back to him. He could be the one that leaves, he could be the one that packs up his things and goes. Link leaving him is a terrifying thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this a hallmark movie? i don't even know anymore y'all.
> 
> thanks for all the continued enthusiasm for this monster of a fic. I'm so glad i listened to em and posted the first chapter when i did. 
> 
> you probably noticed the chapter count changed from ? to /10. that's right, there's only ONE CHAPTER LEFT YALL.

On Monday, Rhett sits at his desk, thumb hovering over the send button on his phone, a _we need to talk_ message staring back at him. He’s been considering it for several minutes, contemplating whether or not he should send it. There’s a good chance Link wouldn’t respond, ever. Hell there’s a good chance Link will never come back to him. He could be the one that leaves, he could be the one that packs up his things and goes. Link leaving him is a terrifying thought. 

A knock on the door distracts Rhett from his phone. He closes it and ignores the message, will think about it later. Tim is standing at the door. His expression is a mix between sympathy and pity as he stands there, hands in his pockets, looking at Rhett. Behind him stands Chris. 

“What the hell is he doing here?” Rhett abruptly stands and storms around his desk, hands balled into fists. Chris immediately backs away with wide eyes and a hand up over his face to protect his bandaged nose. 

“Rhett, calm down. I brought him by,” Tim says. He holds up a hand in a placating gesture as Rhett comes closer. “He wants to talk to you.” Tim backs out of the office and motions for Chris to go in. He hesitates but with a shove from Tim, stumbles in. Tim mouths “be nice” at Rhett. 

Rhett glares at Tim’s retreating back. Chris shuffles around awkwardly, nothing like the cocky and arrogant man that’s been bothering Rhett for the last few years. His face is swollen around his eyes and his nose, a big bandage covering the place Rhett punched him. Rhett wants to feel bad, but he can’t. 

“What?” he snaps. Chris jumps. “Come here to rub it in my face that I screwed things up?”

Chris rolls his eyes. “No. I came to apologize.” His words make Rhett pause, nostrils flaring, mouth popping open in surprise. _Apologize?_

“Uh, well, good,” Rhett stammers. He clears his throat and straightens his tie. “You should.” 

Chris rolls his eyes again and huffs. “Look man, if I had known that you and Link were--were into each other like that, then I would have backed off.” He looks everywhere but at Rhett, eyes roving the office and his cheeks turning red. 

“We’re not--” Rhett tries to protest. 

“Yes you are. But Link never told me either and you always seemed like you hated him.” Chris finally meets Rhett’s eyes. He seems nervous, apologetic, nice. “It was just fun and games for awhile, I swear, and I won’t--I won’t tell anybody.” Rhett stiffens. He never thought about what might happen if somebody other than Tim had this information over the two of them. Chris has known long enough and he could have went to someone by now, Rhett realizes. “Link made me sign an NDA after the first time, when he said your name instead of mine. That’s when I started to think maybe there was something else going on."

Rhett blushes all the way across his cheeks, down his neck, and under the collar of his shirt. It’s hot and embarrassing in front of someone he loathes so much, but the thought of Link saying _his_ name the first time he sought out somebody else has Rhett reeling. 

“At some point I probably would’ve told your father, or his. But after last week--” Chris pauses, chewing on his bottom lip. Rhett doesn’t realize he’s holding his breath until his chest starts to burn. He releases it and takes a breath. “After last week I realized the two of you are in deeper than I could ever be. There was no pulling Link out of this, he’s so into you it’s ridiculous.”

Rhett swallows thickly. His throat feels like it’s closing up. His tie is suddenly too tight and too scratchy so he jerks at the knot until it’s loose and he can breathe again. 

“Anyway, I’ll leave the two of you alone. Let you be--whatever,” Chris waves a hand in the air as he turns to leave. He straightens up and clears his throat, then walks out of the office with that swagger that Rhett hates so much. 

_Let you be_. 

Let them be what?

*  
By lunchtime Rhett hasn’t seen Link at all. The message is still waiting to be sent, taunting him every time he opens his phone to check another text. He wants to send it, he truly does, but he’s still scared. He’s still a coward. Deciding he’s had enough, Rhett clears his desk and readies for lunch. Usually he eats here, works on a few cases, but today he just wants to get out for awhile. 

The office has become Rhett’s least favorite place lately. He figures it started two years ago, but it’s a thought he doesn’t want to dwell on. Everything is fucked up enough as it is, and now it’s bleeding into his workspace, taking over the one thing he’s worked the hardest for in his life. Sighing, he locks the door on his way out. 

And bumps straight into Link. 

They both gasp in surprise, but Rhett is the one who reels back first, eyes wide at the sight of the other man. He stammers out an apology and avoids Link’s eyes as much as possible. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands so he shoves them in his pockets and rocks on his toes, looking everywhere but Link. Link huffs and suddenly there’s a hand tugging on Rhett’s shirt sleeve. Rhett jerks his arm away like he’s been burned and turns sharply on his heels, practically running to the elevators. 

Once he’s safely hidden in the elevator Rhett leans against the wall to catch his breath. Eyes closed, he leans his head back and tries to remember how to breathe. 

_Coward, coward, coward_.

Rhett repeats this to himself the entire elevator ride to the parking garage. His heart is hammering in his chest and he doesn’t understand what he should be doing, how he should be going about this. How will he face Link if he can’t even manage bumping into him by accident without running away?

“Get your shit together, Rhett,” he mumbles. 

It isn’t until he is walking across the parking garage that Rhett realizes his phone has been buzzing incessantly in his pocket. He jerks it out, glaring and hoping it’s not Link. The number that’s flashing across the screen is a familiar one; one that he mulled over all weekend, fretted over for hours because he couldn’t make a decision. Seeing it again makes his head hurt and his fingers twitch, makes his heart race all over again while he stops and stares. 

Tapping the button is the easy choice. Saying hello is just as easy.

*

Rhett discovered a long time ago that he’s impulsive. When he was a kid he strapped on a table cloth and jumped off the roof because it sounded like fun. As a teenager he plunged into the freezing river because he was bored. And as an adult he let another associate give him a blow job in the bathroom because he got a little hot under the collar. Impulsivity has gotten him nowhere in life, he’s decided.

Now, as he shakes hands with A. Scherer Attorney at Law, he can’t help thinking he’s being stupid and reckless all over again. This handshake is final, the beginning of a binding contract with another law firm, the last crack in his foundation. But he does it anyway. He firmly shakes the man’s hand, says his thanks, and turns to leave. 

_What am I doing?_

Rhett hurries out of the building and into the crisp fall air, lets it soothe him for a moment. His skin is beginning to tingle and itch with something he can’t scratch. He will be back tomorrow to sign everything, but first he has to break the news to his father and to _Link_. He would rather throw himself into the street than tell either of them. His dad will be disappointed, will probably call his momma on him, but Link. Link will wreck him.

The drive back to the office is quiet. Rhett’s mind is reeling with thoughts he can’t control. He knows how his dad will react and he knows how Tim and everyone else will react. They will be disappointed and upset, some may be ready to see him leave for all he knows, but nothing will compare to telling Link. He could do the cowardly thing and run away, something he’s been good at these last few days; never look back, leave Link standing in the dust. But he won’t. For once he’s going to face this. 

Walking into the firm has Rhett on edge. His nerves are tingling and his pulse is racing so much he might have a heart attack. He doesn’t remember a time when he was this nervous, ever, not even when he broke his momma’s favorite Christmas ornament. His palms are sweating profusely so he swipes them on his thighs before standing up straighter, trying to appear as confident as possible. 

There was a time when Rhett was the golden boy with all the confidence and all the cockiness of someone who knew they owned this place. His dad was the almighty and Rhett was the prince with his own throne, kicking ass and taking names left and right. Somewhere along the way he lost that power, lost that feeling of confidence, and he isn’t sure when it happened. But as he walks down the halls now, all he feels is lost. The people that used to rush to greet him in the mornings are either gone or have their own stresses to worry about. He isn’t the one they’re trying to impress anymore. The halls seem longer, the conference rooms more crowded, his office more suffocating.

_It all started with Link_. 

Rhett shoves the thought down as fast as it surfaced. He won’t blame Link for this. It’s his own fault for getting in too deep with someone like Link. The other man crept up on him and wormed his way in and before Rhett knew it he was drowning and _fast_. So he won’t blame Link, he will blame himself. 

Mr. McLaughlin’s office is the first place Rhett stops. The door is closed but the lights are on, so he knows his dad is in there. Steeling himself with a shaky breath, he pushes open the door and hurries in before he chickens out. He would rather his dad hear this from him than Mr. Scherer on the phone. 

“Dad?” Mr. McLaughlin beams when he sees Rhett. “Can we talk?” His expression falters and his smile goes dim. He must know where this is going.

“Sure, son, sit down.” 

Rhett quickly has a seat across from his dad. He folds his hands in his lap, stares at his fingers for a moment while he tries to figure out how to start. 

“Dad, I--I met with Scherer & Scherer this afternoon,” he comes right out and says it. There’s no point dragging it out or else he will end up hurting more feelings than he should. “They offered me a senior partner position.”

Mr. McLaughlin sighs heavily and sinks into his seat a little further. He looks tired, more so than he did when Rhett started this job, and it makes his chest ache a little. He’s doing this, he’s disappointing his dad. 

“I thought you might one day,” Mr. McLaughlin starts, “but not this soon. Can I ask why?” 

Rhett swallows before answering. His throat is closing up. His dad isn’t mad, he isn’t angry, but he is so _so_ disappointed. He’s seen that disappointment many times in his life. 

“I want out, I don’t want to work here anymore.” The words sting and they’re not even directed at him. “I want a fresh start somewhere else, I’m sorry.” His dad goes eerily quiet as he stares at Rhett. 

“And you think running away to get there is a good idea?” Mr. McLaughlin asks. He sits forward in his seat and regards Rhett carefully. Rhett tugs at his tie to try to find some relief for the anxiety that’s welling up in his chest and throat. “Rhett, if you’re running away because of Link--”

Rhett stands abruptly. “No, _no_, I’m not running away and it’s definitely not because of Link!” He is determined to get that point across, especially to his dad. “I told you, I--”

“Yeah, yeah, you need a fresh start. I _heard you_.” Mr. McLaughlin stands, hands hitting the desktop in frustration. “Rhett, you listen to me. You ran away from the retreat, you ran away from the party. And that Neal boy was involved both times.” Now he’s angry. Rhett flinches away from the anger and averts his eyes somewhere else. 

“Dad, I--I don’t want to make you mad. I need to do this,” he whispers. Rhett feels small all of a sudden. He’s always been a big man, has made jokes about it many times throughout his life, but now in the face of his dad’s anger and disappointment he’s the smallest he has ever been. 

“Rhett, you’ll be forty in two weeks. I don’t want you to--” Mr. McLaughlin huffs and sits back down, elbows coming to rest on the desktop and a hand scrubbing over his face. “I don’t want you to get to my age and have regrets. Neal is one of them, I can see it. And this job will be another one.” The anger has been replaced with something Rhett can’t quite read. Sadness? His own regrets? Rhett isn’t sure, but he doesn’t want to hear or see his dad this upset ever again. 

Rhett doesn’t know what to say except, “I’m sorry.” He stares at his dad, who suddenly looks just as small as Rhett feels, and wishes he could read the other man’s mind. Standing, Rhett fixes his jacket and clears his throat of the anxiety that’s been building. “I start, um, I start next week. But I’ll have my office cleared out by Friday.”

That being said, Rhett turns and leaves. 

*  
After his dad has left and the rest of the firm is shutting down, Rhett begins the process of packing. His desk is the first to slowly disappear and next he moves to his bookshelf. He doesn’t have the time to make a dent in all the packing up he has to do but it’s a start. He will be done and out of here by Friday afternoon, ready to start something new. The paperwork can come later when he has a clearer head and the bravery to walk into the HR office.

Rhett is reaching for a particularly stubborn and heavy book on the top shelf when a hand balls up in the back of his shirt and jerks him back. Gasping, he spins around, hands coming out to try and catch himself on the nearest surface. Instead he finds himself face to face with Link, blue eyes angry, lips pursed. 

“Is it true?” 

Rhett jerks away from Link’s grip. “Is what true?” He’s going to feign ignorance for as long as he can. Link huffs and shoves at him, hands hitting his chest too hard. Surprised, Rhett staggers back and ends up against the shelves, Link glaring daggers at him. 

“You’re running away _again_?” Link hits his chest one more time. “What the fuck, Rhett?” He crowds into Rhett’s space, own chest heaving, teeth clenched. 

Rhett can feel it. He can feel the panic and the anxiety coiling tight and white hot in his throat. This is it, this is where it all goes sideways. “I’m not running away again, I’m taking a new job to get the _fuck away from you_,” Rhett cries, loud in the otherwise quiet office, and uses his body to push Link a few steps backwards. Hands shaking, Rhett steps around the other man and puts distance between them by moving to the other side of the room. Link follows. “I’m leaving because--_because_!” 

Link glares at him, all blue eyes and steely gaze, cheeks pinking with anger and frustration. “You _suck_, Rhett! You suck,” Link spits and tries to shove him again. This time Rhett catches Link’s wrists before his hands can connect with Rhett’s chest and clenches them tight. Wincing, Link tries to snatch his hand away but Rhett keeps holding on. 

“Link.”

Link’s face crumples, just for a second, and in the next he’s gritting his teeth. “Why can’t you just say it?” His hands flex in Rhett’s grip. Link’s breathing is ragged, sounds like it is being ripped from his chest with every inhale and exhale. “Is it that hard?” he murmurs. Rhett can see him deflating, all anger and fight leaving the longer Rhett stares at him and holds him in a vice like grip.

Sighing, Rhett lets go of Link’s wrist and wiggles his fingers out, releasing the tension. “_Yes_, it is that hard,” he says softly. “That’s why I’m leaving, Link.” Link’s expression changes from deflated anger to confusion and settles somewhere hopeful. Something shifts in Rhett’s gut at the look and he can’t stop himself, “I love you and it’s _killing_ me.” 

Rhett doesn’t know who moves first. He only knows that in one moment Link is standing there, lips parted and eyes wide in shock, and the next they are both groaning into a deep kiss. Link’s hands tangle in his hair to pull him closer and Rhett cradles his cheeks, presses deeper and moans louder, a feeling stirring in his chest and eating him up from the inside. 

Kissing Link has always felt like a battle. All clashing lips and biting teeth, on the side of too rough and sometimes not enough. They have left bruises on lips, opened shallow wounds, tasted blood, shared spit and air like it was going out of style. Each time was a battle for dominance and power, a confident show of who could be the best. They have never been _sweet_ or _gentle_ or even _soft_. But this one makes Rhett’s insides twist and his head spin, and it’s different, it has changed. 

Lungs burning, Rhett wrenches away, entire torso heaving as he struggles to catch his breath. He rubs a thumb over Link’s bottom lip, right over a freckle in the middle of it, then kisses it and runs his tongue over it. He can’t breathe and he doesn’t care; he’ll suffocate before he stops kissing Link. 

But Rhett has to stop eventually. His chest is on fire from lack of oxygen and his hands are shaking, itching to get at more skin. He wants to kiss Link some more; he wants to hold him and pin him down and whisper things into his skin that make Link shudder and moan. He wants to get under every nerve and muscle and bone and stay there, make a home there, and never leave. 

Rhett wants to tell Link he loves him, in more ways than one, until they both drown in it with no way of surfacing. 

“Help me take this stuff to the car.”

*  
Rhett doesn’t remember a time when he felt pure bliss but he’s pretty sure this is it. It’s a low hum settled under his skin, zinging up his spine, making his toes curl; his hands tremble and his knees threaten to buckle underneath him with every kiss pressed into his skin. He never wants the feeling to go away. 

Link takes his time unbuttoning Rhett’s shirt, kisses every spot he can reach as he does so. His hands are shaking with every button but eventually he reaches the bottom and slides his hands underneath, touching warm skin. Rhett shudders at the light touch and moans softly. He doesn’t know what to do with his own hands so he settles for holding on to Link’s biceps, fingers flexing and releasing. 

“_Link_.” Link hums and kisses a spot on Rhett’s shoulder that still stings. He soothes it with his tongue as his hands work at getting the shirt off Rhett’s body. It pools to the floor and then he’s back, fingers tapping around ribs and muscles and soft skin. Rhett is on _fire_. He’s already half-hard just from kissing and touching. There are still places that haven’t healed from the last time, and Link touches those lightly, fingertips grazing, before dropping to his knees and tracing them with his tongue. 

“I did that? ‘m sorry,” Link whispers, lips barely brushing over a bruise. Hands landing on Link’s shoulders, Rhett _thunks_ his head against the door, gasping from the shiver that races up his spine. Link finds another place, a fading hand print peeking out from the waist band of his pants, and lightly traces it with his finger, humming low as he does it. “We got each other pretty good didn’t we?” 

Rhett looks down at Link on his knees. Link is looking back, blue eyes blazing hot, lip stuck between his teeth. His gaze is intense; he’s waiting, he wants Rhett to be the one that breaks first and drags them under. “We did,” Rhett agrees quietly. His entire body is thrumming with _want_ and _need_ as Link stares up at him, hands getting impatient where they rest on naked skin. Then, quietly, “I love you.”

Link moves fast. He quickly gets the button popped and the zipper down on Rhett’s pants, Rhett sighing as the pressure is relieved on his cock, and just as quickly has the fabric bunched in his hands and is dragging them and underwear down to the floor. Rhett kicks them off, hands grabbing at Link’s shoulders to get him up, up, up so they can kiss. He jerks Link’s shirt out of his pants and drags it over his head, buttons be damned, then kisses Link again. He could do this forever.

“Get these off,” Rhett tugs at Link’s pants and Link bats his hands away, drags him back into another searing kiss. Link has his bottoms and briefs off in no time, slinging them somewhere to the side. Pulling back to breathe, Rhett smiles, carefully removes the glasses from Link’s face, and sets them aside. 

The first touch of skin is electric. Rhett finds purchase around Link’s hips, kisses him again, _can’t stop kissing him_, and uses his entire body to get Link moving across the room. He stumbles but Rhett won’t let him fall. When they reach the bed Rhett pushes Link onto the mattress; he wants to waste no time. He wants to kiss every inch he can reach, every mark, every crevice, every dip and swell. The feeling is intoxicating. 

Link sighs when Rhett runs his hands across his thighs, over his hips, and settling under his ribs, touches light and causing goosebumps. He moans softly when Rhett kisses his throat, uses his tongue to lick a hot stripe up to his jaw, and kiss his chin. Rhett grins and pecks his lips, then keeps going, doesn’t stop until his lips are ghosting over Link’s ear, a barely there touch that has Link shivering. 

“I love you,” Rhett whispers. Link laughs, delighted, and pushes and shoves and maneuvers until Rhett is on his back in the middle of the bed, Link sitting on his thighs and hands already roaming. 

“Yeah?” Link is breathless above him. 

“Yeah,” Rhett huffs and rolls his hips up; he holds Link by the waist to steady him. Link moves with him, head dropping back and hands squeezing around his shoulders. “_Yes_.” Grinning, Link surges down for a kiss, hands tangling in Rhett’s hair, tongue teasing until Rhett opens up, moans low. 

Rhett wastes no time getting a hand between them and wrapping a firm fist around Link’s hard cock. Link jerks and moans into Rhett’s mouth, hips rocking into his grip. His moans get louder and more desperate with every sweep of Rhett’s hand. His thighs quake around Rhett’s, hands trembling where they rest on strong shoulders, lips parted on another moan. 

Link gives him one more quick kiss before he’s leaning over to the nightstand and digging through the drawer. He comes back with a bottle of lube, dropping it on Rhett’s chest. “Here, we’re not wasting any time tonight,” Link murmurs, grinning and rolling off of Rhett onto the bed, hand wrapping around himself while he waits. 

“So impatient,” Rhett huffs. He grabs the bottle and sets it to the side, gets up on his knees, and immediately has his hands on Link. He doesn’t want to stop touching, will keep touching every part of the other man he can reach until Link tells him to stop. “Know what I’m gonna do to you tonight, Link?” 

Link groans low in his chest, a sound that makes Rhett’s heart race. “Tell me,” Link sighs. Rhett picks up the bottle, pops the top, and wets two fingers. Link shifts around next to him, eager and waiting, hand moving on his cock in slow strokes. 

“First,” Rhett taps a leg with his clean hand and Link lifts it and hooks it around Rhett’s back. “I’m gonna work you open with these two fingers, jus’ the way you like it.” He doesn’t give Link time to say anything before he’s pressing the pads of his fingers against Link’s hole, teasing. It’s a light touch but it’s enough for Link to release a breathy moan and try to bare down, get him closer. 

“Hurry up,” Link whines. 

“No. Stop being so bossy and let me tell you what I’m gonna do to you.” Link huffs and rolls his pelvis, free hand grabbing at Rhett’s waist to urge him to move. Rhett laughs and gives in a little by pushing a finger in, all the way to the knuckle in one quick slide. Link’s leg tightens around his waist. “Next, m’gonna kiss you because I like kissing you.” He punctuates it with a kiss to Link’s throat and the second finger joining the first. 

Link has gone silent beneath Rhett. He’s beginning to sweat, skin slick with it where Rhett’s pressed against him, entire body shuddering. His hand has stopped moving and fallen to the bed, fingers gripping tight in the sheets. 

“Then, guess what, Link? Your favorite part,” Rhett pumps his fingers slowly, teasing and not enough, lube making it easy for him to pull his fingers almost all the way out then push back in. Link is a shivery, boneless mess under him. His breathing is ragged and his hands white knuckled in the sheets, head thrown back, eyes closed. 

“And what,” Link moans as Rhett pushes deeper, hits that sweet spot, “would that be?” Rhett sees his mouth quirk in a small grin. 

Rhett keeps teasing with light strokes, then harder and deeper, faster until Link can’t breathe. His hands shoot up to dig into Rhett’s back, fingers clawing at sweaty skin. Rhett gives him some time to catch his breath and removes his fingers, Link whining at the loss. 

“Link,” Rhett whispers the name and blue eyes find his. He sits back and guides Link’s other leg around his waist, heels automatically digging in too hard, trying to urge Rhett closer. “I’m gonna fuck you so good and deep you can’t breathe and I’m gonna tell you I love you while I do it. Got it?” 

Link just moans guttural and deep. Rhett laughs as he reaches for the bottle to slick himself up, groaning at the touch of his own hand. He’s so turned on just from all the touching and the words and the kissing he could probably cum just like this, with his hand and Link’s body underneath him. Link thrusts his hips up, desperate, cock smearing wet on his stomach, nails sharp where they dig into Rhett’s skin. 

Steadying Link with his free hand, Rhett lines himself up and eases in agonizingly slow. He wants to thrust in hard and fast, be rough with it, make Link really feel it. But this is a far cry from those days and right now Rhett just wants to tease and draw it out, get Link boneless and breathy and sweaty until he can’t think straight. 

When Rhett bottoms out he staggers forward onto his hands, spine tingling and legs aching. It’s torture being this deep and this close. He can feel Link’s breath on his throat when the other man gasps. Where Link grips him too tight with nails, Rhett’s skin stings. His heels and his thighs are vice like around Rhett’s waist and hips, muscles taut and shaking. 

Link finally lets go and drags his hands up and into Rhett’s hair to pull him down into a scorching kiss. Rhett’s moan reverberates in his chest and down to his toes. He could stay right here, cock buried in Link, Link kissing him and holding him. It’s a rush that spreads throughout his whole body, almost makes him wish this is what they were doing from the beginning. 

Link sighs into Rhett’s mouth and bites at his bottom lip, drawing Rhett out of his head and back to the man below. He finally, _finally_, starts to move and Link grins, hands coming up to grab the headboard, hips twisting to meet Rhett’s thrusts. He starts slow then builds up to a faster pace, leaving Link with no room to breathe. 

Laughing, Link squeezes his thighs around Rhett’s waist, flexes his hands on the headboard to hold on. This is what they’re good at, after years of practice in all kinds of places, and Rhett loves it. He loves that it’s all coming together and Link is here, in his bed, moaning loud and uninhibited as Rhett fucks into him at a relentless pace. 

Rhett twists the sheets so hard when Link clenches around him he thinks they might rip. A hand comes down on his head and tangles in his hair, pushing him down so he can get his mouth on hot skin. Lips landing on Link’s neck, Rhett mouths at the spot, laps up the sweat, bites with his teeth and soothes with his tongue until a bright red mark blooms on Link’s skin. He says, "I love you," and moves to a different spot.

“_Fuck_,” Link hisses and presses Rhett’s mouth closer against his neck. Rhett can feel Link’s thighs tensing and releasing around him. His breathing is coming out in short bursts and Rhett knows he’s close, can feel it in the way his toes curl and his fingers tighten in Rhett’s hair. 

Rhett angles his hips just so, thrusting deeper and harder, rhythm choppy and erratic. He’s close too. The release is building in his spine and belly, white hot and burning him up from the inside. Link is babbling nonsense into his ear, breathing ragged and short, hand gripping the headboard so tight it creaks. 

“Come on, baby, cum for me,” Rhett grunts and leans back to kiss him sloppy and wet. Link whines high and loud and arches his back, strung tight like a bow. He’s almost there. And Rhett knows exactly what will send him falling over the edge. He gives him another kiss then drags his lips across his flushed cheeks and sweat slick jaw, stopping at his ear so he can whisper, low and deep, “_I love you_.”

This sends Link over the edge, mouth opening on a silent cry, eyes falling closed and body tensing. He cums between them in thick ropes that land on his chest. Rhett feels it, feels Link’s cock twitching where it’s caught between their bodies, and this has him moaning into Link’s ear. 

Link drops to the bed with a sigh, legs falling open on either side of Rhett. Rhett gathers him up and into his lap, isn’t far behind when Link settles and squeezes his inner muscles around Rhett. He whispers filthy words into Rhett’s ear, clings so close to Rhett’s body he’s sure they’ll become one person. 

He’s almost there, feels it coiling tight and hot in his gut and racing up his spine. He’s tingling all over and Link is pressing kisses onto his face, trailing his fingers over his back, rocking his hips just right. Link rises up on his toes to give him a little more room. 

Link moans loud, over sensitive and loose, and Rhett thrusts up into him two more times before he’s releasing, spilling inside Link hot and fast. “Fuck, I love you, Rhett,” Link groans as Rhett tenses, muscles clenching and releasing as he comes down. 

Satisfied and exhausted, they both fall to the bed, Rhett half on top of Link. His heart is pounding in his chest and his hands are shaking where they roam on Link’s body, touching as much as possible. Link laughs and beams at Rhett, pulls him into a kiss.

_I love you_.

Link rolls them over and straddles his waist. Rhett sighs.

_Stay forever_.

They can worry about the rest later.


	10. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At age forty-two Rhett finally has it all figured out. He thought he did at twenty-eight, when he was just a fresh new face at his dad’s law firm, working in a cubicle that was too small and waltzing around like he owned the place. Then Link walked in a few months later and stomped all over his ego, gave him a blow job that blew his mind in the bathroom, and made him work harder than he ever had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright y'all this is the END! I'm kinda sad now that i don't have two dumbass lawyers to write about.
> 
> thanks for all the enthusiasm you've shown on this monster. you should really blame em, she's the one that yelled at me after writing chapter 1 to post it IMMEDIATELY. and im really glad i did. 
> 
> I've got another full length fic coming out soon. probably this week. it's being beta'd by sass (HI SASS) and there's 4 chapters ready to post so pssst be on the look out.
> 
> so here ya go, the final chapter of NLT.

At age forty-two Rhett finally has it all figured out. He thought he did at twenty-eight, when he was just a fresh new face at his dad’s law firm, working in a cubicle that was too small and waltzing around like he owned the place. Then Link walked in a few months later and stomped all over his ego, gave him a blow job that blew his mind in the bathroom, and made him work harder than he ever had to. 

Rhett is grateful for it now as he stares at the ceiling fan, Link sprawled out next to him with the covers kicked off and hanging on a foot. His other foot keeps kicking Rhett in the shin and the arm that’s thrown over Rhett’s chest is heavy, fingers tickling the skin under his armpit. He squirms and Link puffs in his sleep. 

“Link,” Rhett whispers and picks up Link’s arm that’s on his chest. He drops it next to him on the bed, smirking when Link grumbles. “You’re kicking me, stoppit.” He shifts around until he’s on his side, looking at Link’s sleeping form. He sleeps on his stomach, face shoved into a pillow with only half of it visible; it’s squished up and his nose is wrinkling like he’s dreaming of something unpleasant. “_Link_.” 

Huffing, Rhett shoves at Link’s shoulder until he’s groaning and cracking an eye open. “_What?_” he asks sleepily. “I’m sleeping, Rhett.” He smacks Rhett on the chest and scoots around so he’s on his side facing Rhett. 

“Well you’re kicking me and your arm is like a damn fifty pound weight,” Rhett smiles at the sleepy frown. “And, guess what?”

Link moans and throws a hand over his face. Rhett glances at the clock, smiles bigger when he sees the time blinking back at him, and rolls them both over; Rhett settles on his elbows above Link. “As of right now, it’s your birthday. You’re an _old man_.” He beams at Link who’s grumbling and reaching for his glasses. 

“If I’m an old man what does that make you?” Link jokes. Rhett’s laugh is booming in the quiet bedroom. “I’m forty-two, Rhett, same age as you.” He wraps his arms and legs around Rhett, holds on tightly, and Rhett sighs, happy to be wrapped up like this. 

“Yeah, but my hair hasn’t been turning gray for the last three years.” Rhett jerks when Link pinches him hard on his back. 

Link tugs on his beard, eyebrow raising. “Have you seen the gray hairs coming through this monster?” He kisses Rhett, soft and sleepy, and pinches him again, this time on the ass. 

Laughing, Rhett scrubs a hand over his beard. It’s long now and so is his hair. Link isn’t wrong: there are gray and white hairs coming through the longer it gets. When he started growing it all out last year he explained to Link it was part of being a better version of himself. Link was unsure but Rhett did it anyway. He likes the beard and he likes the way his hair gets curly and wild; he thinks Link secretly loves it, too since the longer curls give him something else to hold onto. 

Rhett looks at the time again. They have two hours before they have to get up and get ready, plenty of time to have Link wide awake and ready to start his day. 

*  
On busy days, when they are pressed for time, Rhett drives himself to work. He kisses Link goodbye, almost doesn’t make it out the door sometimes, and leaves with his briefcase in hand. The drive across town is always the same without Link in the passenger seat or driving, but Rhett makes do with an audiobook. 

Today is no different. They spent more time in bed than they should have, Link boneless and needy under him, Rhett driving him crazy with his hands and his mouth. But eventually the time had to end and they had to get up to be productive adults. Link was moody about having to work on his birthday but Rhett promised him a good time tonight. 

Rhett parks in his spot, a shiny nameplate reading _Reserved for Rhett McLaughlin Partner_ marking who the space belongs to. He takes pride in that nameplate every day; he’s worked hard to get it during the last two years and even harder to keep it. Next to him, Chase parks and waves. 

“Hey, man,” Chase grins and they shake hands. “Ready for today?” 

“Definitely,” Rhett grins back. He locks his car and joins Chase on the sidewalk. 

The two men chat on their way up the marbled steps and around the fountain out front. Scherer & Scherer is a beautiful building, all marble and gold and big pillars. Next to McLaughlin & Neal, it’s the best law firm in the city. It is a fancier place and fits the high profile area perfectly. Their clients are businessmen mostly. Compared to his other clients who were a conglomerate of different people--businessman, sports agents, actors, social media stars, and even more--these are easier to deal with. He still gets the satisfaction of doing high profile work while having time for a life that he loves to go home to. 

Rhett’s decision to join Scherer & Scherer was made easier after that night. He couldn’t love Link and still work with him. That place was beginning to suffocate him; his dad knew it, he knew it, Link knew it. He was apprehensive at first signing the papers after the talk he had with his dad, but Link came with him and stood in the background, and then on the way out reassured him with a hand on Rhett’s back and a quiet nod of approval. It was easier; it settled something inside him that he didn’t realize had been eating him up until it was almost too late. 

Link understood more than anyone why Rhett decided to leave. This job gets to them, on the best days and the worst days, and the path they were heading down twelve years in the making was slowly crushing him with its weight. Link ended up praising him for the decision to leave, understanding fast and wholeheartedly that they wouldn’t make it if Rhett stayed. That was something he didn’t want to lose so soon after finally gaining it. 

Now, two years later, and with a bounce in his step, Rhett feels more like himself than he has in a long time. He always said he was good at this job and he loves it more than he should sometimes, but he loves Link the most, and that makes it easier to go to work every day. His dad’s disappointment still stings sometimes, but they are making it work. Tim forgave him a long time ago for leaving and his momma hugs him tighter when they see each other. She just wanted to see him happy, and he’s so glad to say that he _is_. 

Chase laughs at a joke Rhett tells him as they walk inside. The lobby is alive with chatter, various departments on their way to their floor. He waves to someone and smiles when they pass. It feels nice being able to enjoy the people he works with instead of trying to get everyone to love him because of his name. 

The elevator ride is packed but the two of them make do until floor six arrives, chatting the entire time about Rhett’s plans for today. Chase, his parents, and Tim are the only ones who know what he’s up to for Link’s birthday. When he thinks about it his insides twist and his heart races. He tamps it down before he blushes and brings unwanted attention to himself. 

“See you later, Rhett,” Chase heads off down the hallway to the associate’s pen. 

Rhett sighs as he makes his way to his office. The _corner_ office. He boasted about this office to Link for a week when he got it and was rewarded for his accomplishment many times. The thought still makes him tingle and blush even now as he walks inside and closes the door behind him. 

While taking his jacket off and hanging it up, then getting his things ready for the day, his phone rings. Link’s name pops up. This time around it’s a different image, one that’s still intimate and dirty, too much should anyone else see it over his shoulder, but it brings a thrill every time he sees it. Rhett grabs it and answers, putting Link on speaker phone so he can talk while he works. 

“Rhett, it’s my birthday, why is your dad being so weird?” Link says as a way of greeting. 

Rhett laughs and feigns ignorance. “What are you talking about?” He tidies up his desk before sitting in his swivel chair and digging in the top drawer of the filing cabinet next to him. The case he has been working on this week lies on top so he grabs it and opens it up. Link huffs on the other end of the phone.

“I don’t know. And get this!” Rhett hears his fingers snap. “Tim is acting weird, too! Rhett, are you planning to surprise me for my birthday?” 

Head thrown back, Rhett laughs loudly. He wishes it were that simple. “Nope,” he says, mouth popping on the end of the word. “I don’t know why everyone is acting weird. Maybe they forgot it’s your birthday?” 

Link feigns a gasp. “They wouldn’t, everyone here _loves_ me.” He’s joking and it’s nice to hear his laugh on the other end, bright and happy. A long time ago Rhett would have scoffed and rolled his eyes. He would have said something snappy and mean just to get Link riled up so they could fuck on the nearest available surface, hidden from other people. Sometimes he still finds himself wandering back to those days, wondering how they didn’t royally screw each other up in the process. 

“Link, don’t worry about it. I’m sure they’re just planning something at the office.” Rhett taps his pen on the desktop, suddenly nervous. His leg begins to bounce, knee hitting the underside of the desk every other bounce. What if Links get wind of it before Rhett can get there later today? 

“Maybe. Oh, there’s my client,” Link says quickly. “I gotta go. Love you, bo.” 

Before Rhett can respond Link hangs up the phone. Hearing the endearment still makes his insides twist up and tighten after two years of hearing it. Sighing, he ends the call and goes back to his case file. 

*  
At three on the dot Rhett gets a text from Link on his way out of the building. 

_why is your dad still being so weird? and tim is freaking me out. won’t stop smiling at me_

Rhett ignores it and gets into his car to leave. He’s already running behind but at least the drive to McLaughlin & Neal is only twenty minutes long. Traffic is light for this time of day and this part of town, and for that Rhett is grateful. He checks to make sure his fresh suit is still laying across the back seat before backing out. Link had no idea Rhett snuck it in the night before, hoping they would have to drive separately so he wouldn’t see it. 

Instead of replying to Link, Rhett texts Tim. He sends it off before leaving the parking lot. Everything should already be set up by the time he gets there, giving him time to change while Tim entertains Link. Nervous now, he drives quickly, shaving off about five minutes of the twenty minute drive. This has been planned for about a month and Rhett is _terrified_. 

McLaughlin & Neal is still the same. It’s still a ridiculously tall building with too many floors and glass walls and windows. Rhett remembers the way up, still visits for lunch with Link often, speaks to his dad and Mr. Neal. But today he only has one focus. He ignores anybody that tries to speak, doesn’t mean to, but he can’t help it. 

Sneaking in to the partner bathroom is no small feat. Link is talking to a client at the secretary’s desk when Rhett steps off the elevator and has to turn a corner quickly to avoid being seen. He waits impatiently until he sees Tim coming, eyes wide when he spots Rhett, and watches Tim usher Link down the hall. Link starts laughing loudly. Sighing, Rhett hurries down the hall, around a couple of more corners, and rushes into the partner bathroom and locks the door. 

_Jesus_. His heart is racing with nerves and his palms are starting to sweat. Leaning on the sinks, Rhett stops to breathe for a moment. This is going to give him a heart attack if he doesn’t calm down soon. 

_Calm down, calm down_. 

Rhett busies himself with changing, pulse steadying to a manageable rhythm and heart pumping at a normal pace. A knock on the door nearly causes him to jump out of his skin. 

“Just a minute,” he grumbles and checks himself in the mirror. The suit is a new one and it makes him look good. It’s more casual than what he usually wears but it is comfortable and he wants to look his best for Link, especially today.

“Rhett, come on, stop hiding. You’re scaring the interns.” Tim bangs on the door. Rolling his eyes, Rhett shoves everything into the suit bag and gathers it all up so he can leave. He flings the door open to be met with Tim’s amused expression. “Ya big baby, hiding in the bathroom.”

“I’m not hiding, I’m changing. I told you what I was gonna do,” Rhett huffs. He shoves the bag at Tim and tells him to stash it in his office while Rhett makes his way to the conference room at the other end of the floor. 

“Well you sure did run down the hallway fast. _Baby_.” Tim smacks him on the shoulder. “I’ll get lover boy and bring him to you in ten minutes. Tell everyone to be ready. And please, for the love of god, _don’t_ forget which box is yours.” 

Rhett shoos him off with a scowl. “_Tim_!” Tim laughs loudly as he leaves and disappears around the corner. 

The trek to the farthest conference room seems to take forever, but Rhett makes it with no problems and no Link sightings. He doesn’t think his heart could handle it if he were to run into Link beforehand. His dad and Mr. Neal are sitting on opposite ends of the room, Chase has finally made it, and various other associates and junior and senior partners chat around the space set up for Link’s birthday. A table in the back corner of the room holds all of the food and pie--_not cake_, never cake--and a stack of presents. 

Rhett can hear his dad calling his name, but he ignores it in favor of searching for the neatly wrapped box that’s supposed to be on top, waiting for him. He planned this part of it before he planned the surprise. It was spur of the moment one day. Link was staring at a display in the mall, complaining about the prices, stating it was offensive that something so small would cost so much and alerting passersby with the volume of his voice. But there was a twinkle in his eye that day and ever since Rhett hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it. Tim was given charge of the gift last night so it would be protected at all costs without Link finding it. 

Ten minutes ticks by too slow and too fast all at once. Rhett’s dad pats him on the back and Mr. Neal just nods at him, raising his glass of scotch as a gesture. They’re getting there. Rhett wipes his hands on a napkin, heart racing in his throat. He’s going to die before Link ever makes it to the room. 

In a move that’s more nerves than anything, Rhett snatches the neatly wrapped gift off the top and shoves it into his pocket. Mr. McLaughlin rolls his eyes and downs his drink. Blushing, Rhett pats it to make sure it’s snug. He can’t do this in front of people. What was he _thinking_? He can argue with clients on any given day, can get a judge to lessen somebody’s sentence with just a few smooth words, but this? _This_ is new territory. 

Somebody shouts, “He’s coming!” and Rhett’s hands begin to shake. The little box is a heavy weight in his pocket. Door opening, Tim comes in with Link behind him. 

Rhett doesn’t believe in fairy tales. He doesn’t believe in magic and tooth fairies and santa and the Easter bunny anymore either. But he believes in the way his chest tightens and his breathing picks up and his pulse races when he sees Link walking through that door. In fourteen years of hate and loathing and denying feelings, Rhett didn’t think this is where they would land. It’s an intoxicating feeling that lodges somewhere between his diaphragm and his throat. 

_I love you, I love you, I love you_. 

*  
The party is still in full swing at six when Rhett grabs Link by the hand and pulls him out of the conference room. It’s getting too loud and hot in there with people coming in and out, grabbing pie and drinks and just having a good time celebrating the senior partner. 

_It’s now or never_, Rhett thinks as he guides Link down the halls to his office. Outside it is still sunny, a perfect summer day that leaves the halls and rooms bathed in a soft glow. 

“Where’s the fire, Rhett?” Link chuckles and tugs on Rhett’s hand to get him to slow down. 

_Burning a hole in my pocket_. 

Rhett huffs out a laugh of his own. Link’s office door is ajar so he drags the other man inside and shuts the door, flicking the lock behind him. He can think better in here when it’s just the two of them alone. 

Link wastes no time tangling his hands in Rhett’s hair and pulling him down into a kiss. Rhett moans softly and Link smiles. “Happy birthday to me,” he whispers, hands dropping to Rhett’s waist, under his jacket. “Can’t wait to get you home and get this suit off. Is it new? It looks new. _Or_\--” He waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

“Link,” Rhett murmurs. He cradles Link’s head in his hands, angles him just right, thumbs sweeping under the edge of his glasses on flushed cheeks. He kisses Link soft and sweet, feeling sentimental all of a sudden. Link hums and digs his fingers into Rhett’s sides, causing Rhett to squirm. “Don’t tickle me.” 

Link slides his hands down, fingers dipping in the waistband of Rhett’s pants, touch light. “But it’s fun watching you squirm,” he teases and kisses Rhett’s throat. He does it again and again until Rhett is laughing and pushing him back, but his hands never leave. 

Rhett is about to kiss him again when one of Link’s hands dives into his pocket. Eyes wide, Rhett reels back in shock and sees Link holding the gift box, grinning. He looks proud of himself as he stands there holding the item, twisting it around in his hands to inspect it. 

“Link--”

“What? You and Tim aren’t exactly good at hiding things,” Link says softly. He tosses the box in the air and catches it easily like he’s testing the weight. “I saw you pass it to him when you picked me up from work last night, Rhett. Been suspicious ever since.” He grins at Rhett.

Rhett is panicking. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Link wasn’t supposed to find it and he definitely wasn’t supposed to be handling it like it was just some ordinary gift. He reaches out for it but Link hides it behind his back and walks backwards to the couch, Rhett following closely. 

“Link, give it to me.” Rhett ignores the way his voice rises in pitch. “Please?”

Link _hmm_’s in thought. Then he shakes his head and holds the box up to the light like he can see through the paper. Rhett takes the opportunity to swipe at it again, but Link is too fast. He giggles and puts the coffee table between the two of them. 

“Can I open it?” he asks. His eyes are bright and mischievous behind his glasses, lips curling up in a smirk, and Rhett just wants to kiss him breathless, make him forget about the gift. Before Rhett can answer Link is tearing the wrapping paper off and tossing it to the floor. “Is it more cufflinks? I love these,” he holds one wrist up where a silver cufflink shines, “but I would hope you’d get your boyfriend something special.” 

The box itself is small and simple. It’s smooth, maroon in color, and nothing special. But Rhett is sweating nervously as Link runs his thumb over the top of it, considering the box for far too long. Rhett tries to swipe for it again, but Link backs up until his legs hit the couch. He’s suddenly serious, face neutral as he stares at the box, brows knitting slightly. 

“Link, don’t open it. It’s stupid, I--I bought it on impulse!” Rhett is stammering and sounds like an idiot. He rushes around the coffee table, heart hammering in his chest. 

“Shut up, Rhett. Let me open my birthday present.” Link’s voice is strangled when he speaks. He thumbs the box open and Rhett thinks his heart is going to pound right out of his chest and kill him on the spot. 

The office goes completely silent. Rhett must stop breathing because his chest starts to hurt and his lungs burn. The only thing he can hear is the blood rushing through his veins as he watches Link who’s staring at the contents of the box, face slack and mouth parted. His knuckles are white where he grips too hard. Rhett can see the realization dawning on his face. 

“Link, don’t freak out,” Rhett starts. Link shushes him and takes the ring out then drops the box on the coffee table. “Please, don’t--”

Rhett can’t finish before Link is rising up on his toes and kissing him, one hand dragging him down by the tie. He takes it as a good sign when Link sighs and does it again and again, still holding the ring in his other hand. 

“Yeah, _yes_, let’s do it,” Link says and bounces back, Rhett trying to follow with his mouth. He groans and sinks into another kiss, plucks the simple silver ring out of Link’s hand, and leans back. He holds Link’s hand steady and slips the ring on, then dives back in for a searing kiss. Laughing in delight, Link tangles his fingers in Rhett’s hair and presses closer. 

“Let’s get outta here.” 

*  
The elevator dings loudly in the quiet lobby of the firm. Rhett walks out, tired after a long day of working, and finds Link standing in the middle of the space. His hands are in his pockets and he seems tired, but he’s smiling. Rhett’s chest constricts, even after all this time, all these years. He’s not _old_, but he feels like it some days, especially when he thinks about all the time that has passed since he was twenty-eight and carefree. 

Link is just as handsome as ever as he stands there. His hair has only gotten grayer but the style has stayed the same. His suits have changed with the trends and his glasses, too. But he’s the same Link that Rhett has loved for many years now. He joins Link in the middle of the room, hand coming out to tug on his sleeve until Link gets the hint. 

“Hey,” Link mutters. He takes a hand out of his pocket and Rhett takes it, holding it to his chest and kissing the knuckles. “About time you got here.” 

“Traffic,” Rhett says in response. Link smiles briefly, glancing over at him. He squeezes Rhett’s hand and turns his eyes back to the wall. “How’s it feel?” He joins Link in staring at the wall. 

“Feels great, feels,” Link pauses and considers his next words. “It feels like everything has finally settled. I’ve got you,” he smiles at Rhett, big and beaming, “I’ve got a home to go to at the end of the day. And now this.” 

Rhett sweeps his eyes over the wall, taking in the big silver words before them. 

_Neal & Associates_

“Did ya ever think we’d get here?” Rhett asks. Link shakes his head. “Me either. But I’m proud of you, bo, and I’m glad we did end up here.” Link tugs on his hand and leads them to the elevator, smiling softly. 

Inside, Rhett crowds him against the wall and presses a gentle kiss to his forehead. It’s been a long day waiting for the sign to be revealed. He’s tired, knows Link is, too. But that doesn’t stop him from holding Link against the wall and running a hand through the soft strands while he kisses Link. 

Link sighs, “Let’s go home.” Rhett gathers him up into a hug and just holds him close. 

_I love you, I don’t hate you_. 

“Okay.”


End file.
